Comply with the nature of love
by J-crusader
Summary: Jo has competition,will she be able to stay strong throughout or will she let her lover slip away to fall for another?
1. Maybe

Jo was furious.

No…she was irritated

Wait… No – she was jealous.

To be precise - she was all that was mentioned. Unfortunately, her crimson eyes somehow couldn't portray all her emotions at one go, instead they just turned blank. The reflection in her eyes was gone – dead. Her mouth was neither curved up in a grin nor down in her usual look, it was only a thin line. Her silvery white hair was now shoulder length, it had lost its shine and the tuffs that stood out were down. Her face had lost its colour and the redness in it was slowly fading. She continued to stare at the television screen – blank. Though the air conditioning was on, she was hot and sweating profusely. Her perspire caused the sleeves to stick onto her, it was _very_ uncomfortable. The sleeves – they were long. Clad in white, the white track suit made her outstanding among the rubbish piled around her. She hated everything that was happening, past, present, future. How she despised it.

"Jo?" she flinched at the voice, she once loved now she _hated_ it.

"Jo? Are you there?" she bit her lip.

"Jo? I know you're in there…can you please open the door?" her legs propped on the table twitched.

"Jo! Can you _please_ open the door!?" she shut her eyes and clenched her teeth together.

"JO! I said…Can you _please open_ the door!" her fist were curled up together tight.

"JO! What is your problem! Can't you understand, OPEN THE DOOR!" she curled up in the couch, pressing her palms flat hard against her ears.

"JO! OPEN THE DOOR!" her eye lids tighten and she could taste copper at the tip of her tongue.

"JO! GODDAM IT! WHY CAN'T YOU MOVE YOUR ASS! OPEN THE DOOR…" the ball she was in curled up even more, "…I'M FREEZING!"

Her eyes shot open, jumping up form her position, her shin slammed against the table causing the portable television to topple; she grunted in pain. She stormed through the pile of rubbish, making everything lose balance, the sound was deafening. When she reached the door, she heard _the other_ voice. The rage she was holding back fired.

"JO! ONCE AGAIN WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM WITH YOU NOT OPENING THE DOOR FOR ME!?" Jo slammed her fist into the nearby cupboard, a shattering noise was heard; she definitely broke something.

She heard a whisper; it made her bite her lip – twice.

"JO! Whatever! YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT YOUR _RIDICULOUS_ PROGRAMS! FORGET IT! I'M _COMING THROUGH_ THE ROOF LATCH!" her crimson eyes narrowed at the insult. She shouldn't have left her seat just to come all the way here to only get _that_ back. Her hand was now bruised and it was aching with a piercing pain surging throughout – she should have control her anger better. She swiftly walked through the floor of garbage, slamming 'their' door behind her.

Jo scanned 'their' room, the bed was in a total mess, she grunted at the sight; she definitely didn't want to sleep on it tonight. The floor was piled with clothes both female and _male_ – why was it here? The white track suit was keeping her sane, she didn't want to wreck the whole place – she was already warned. The track suit gleamed in the darkness, its innocence was still pure, but she knew that the girl that gave it to her _wasn't_.

A metal clink was heard from the roof, followed by a soft landing and a loud thud; there was laughter. Jo felt her blood boil and her heart pressure rise, the laughter – something wasn't acceptable. She rummaged through 'their' cupboard; she had to find something to vent her anger on before it blew.

"Wait here, I'll go get changed." Jo's eyes sparked, her lower lip was bleeding badly but she couldn't help it.

She heard footsteps, fast and quick towards 'their' room. Jo turned towards the door, rooted to the ground, she wasn't going to budge. Her mouth was shut tight; she didn't care what was going to happen. The door clicked.

Blue met Red.

"The deaf-mute is here, how pleasant." Jo spat at her insult. The red head stuck her tongue out and headed towards the cupboard. Sadly, something stopped her. Jo didn't want to move, she already told herself not to. The red head's blue eyes flashed at crimson, she placed her hand on her hips and cocked her eye browns upwards, her voice was low, "Jo."

Jo stood her stance; the silence created was unbearable for the read head.

"Jo! Move!" Jo stared pass the red head towards the half open door, a ray of light streaming through, she saw black.

"Jo! Stop ignoring me and move!" the figure outside moved hastily, Jo felt the red head's aura grow menacingly.

Something struck her, her keys…they were on the table. "JO!"

Jo growled, she sped past the red head and leaped towards the door. She flung it open, slamming hard against the wall. At the side of her eye she saw the red head flinch and start to tremble. She didn't care, she didn't want to care. The rubbish on the floor made her slip easily towards the table. She didn't want to go back there, but she had to. The keys shined under the white light, the two hand made dolls which were tied onto the key ring…they weren't they, they were gone. This time Jo really _fired_.

"MEG!" the yell was loud and strong, Jo could feel the vibrations, she didn't hesitate; she needed to yell – real hard. Though her crimson eyes held no emotion, the orange-coloured hair teenager whom stood in front of her could sense her anger. Jo shifted her crimson eyes to him, it burned through.

"MEG! GODDAM IT! WHY ARE YOU TAKING SO _LONG_!?" she had to emphasize on the long, she really meant it. This time she didn't want to go easy on her.

Meg shivered in the darkness. The cold air which streamed in from the open door reached the red-head. Her hands were moving rapidly up and down her bare arms, she shouldn't have left her jacket on the table. Jo's voice was loud and clear from where she was standing, from the tone of her voice, Meg knew she was furious. Meg rolled her eyes – whatever. She reached out for her garment, that's when Jo fired again.

"Meg-" there was a long pause, Meg turned towards the door – _what is she yelling for?_ Once she faced her garments, she heard a loud crash and a horrible grunt followed by choking. Her blue eyes widened. Jo's booming voice continued, "YOU! WHY ARE YOU…?"

Meg ran.

Jo's fingers were wrapped around the orange coloured hair teen's neck – tight. She didn't resist the temptation to squeeze the flesh, she always wanted to. She felt the teen struggle underneath her grip, grasping for breath. His hands were trying their best to pry open her fingers – too bad he couldn't. Jo had advantage over the teen slammed on the cold floor, not until she heard Meg scream.

The cold night breeze sent chills down Jo's spine though the white track suit covered her. She lay on the roof watching the trees surrounding the trailer sway with the wind. Her crimson eyes searched the sky – the stars weren't out. The metal pressed against her back cooled her continuous growing anger. The burning sensation on her cheek was still there, it stung whenever she touched it. She flinched slightly as she recalled what happened.

"You called?" the small screen in front of her buzzed.

Propping herself up, Jo eyed the small girl with two pig tails on the screen, "Where's Sei?"

"Ouch, did you get slapped or something?" the girl questioned the gunslinger as she noticed the red mark on her friend's cheek.

"Where's Sei?" Jo demanded as she bent her knee up, resting her arm on it.

"Sei told me: Give up Jo! YOU aren't to leave the trailer and SHE is NOT going to return your desert eagles!" Amy pouted, sticking her tongue out in the process.

"Ugh! Where's Sei!?" from the tone of the gunslinger's voice, Amy knew she wasn't in a good mood to disturb but Amy didn't have a choice.

"I already told you…Sei…" before Amy could finish, Jo barked, "Where's Sei!?"

"Jo…" the small girl tried to reason. Jo didn't go easy on her too.

"Jo what do you want now?" upon hearing that voice, Jo smirked – finally.

"Sei: One, return me my guns. Two, I want to leave the trailer. Three, I want to do my free lance job and lastly… ASK MEG TO GET A _ROOM_!" Jo's face was flushed red.

Sei smiled deviously, "Jo: One, No, you can't have your guns back. Two, you have to take care of the trailer. Three, No, you can't to any free lancing and lastly…TELL HER YOURSLEF!" the small girl hiding behind Sei giggled. Jo flinched at the older woman's answer, she narrowed her eyes.

"Jo…I already told you…It's natural for any girl." Sei added nonchalantly.

Jo twitched… "Every night she brings _him_ back! IS THAT NATURAL!?"

Sei coughed turning a shade of pink, "Aw! Jo's jealous!" Amy screamed behind.

Jo glared at the girl before she hid behind Sei, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't leave this trailer." Jo pointed at the lady in the screen.

"She's the only thing that keeps your heart beating." Jo turned crimson at the answer. The two laughed at the sight.

"I will _kill_ you when you come back!" Jo threatened before turning off the communication line.

Plopping herself back onto the roof, she stared back into the night sky. A small flash of light was seen in the dark; Jo smirked, 'Maybe.'

Meg curled up in the sheets, she desperately wanted to raise the temperature of the air conditioning in 'their' room, but she didn't. Meg forced herself to curl up even more, despite how 'inflexible' she was. She wanted warmth but the sheets weren't doing any good. The space next to her on the bed was empty; it wasn't suppose to be empty. She sighed, no matter what her mind said; her heart was aching for Jo to be next to her. She didn't want anybody's warmth, she wanted Jo's. She had spent six long weeks without the gunslinger's presence and she felt horribly terrible. Her mind raced, why wasn't the gunslinger talking to her? Instead, both of them were only fighting with each other, for what reason…Meg wrecked her brain.

Ray.

Meg mentally slapped herself. Since she met that handsome orange coloured hair teen, she couldn't help but fall for him. It started out as a normal conversation when she was waiting for Kyouhei in the cooking school. It then progressed when he found an interest in her…wait…it was Kyouhei's fault; he shouldn't have brought him back one evening. Meg blushed under the sheets, that night was 'passionate'. Meg then realised when she processed all her thoughts it still ended up with him…Ray.

He was the source of all problems.

Once he came into Meg's life, Jo seemed to grow further and further away from her. They were always fighting even over a small petty thing. It always ended with either one of them storming off, if it was Jo yelling…Meg would scream and storm off. But if it was Meg yelling…Jo would disappear to the roof and only come back in the next morning. This time was different, Meg had to slapped Jo; she went to far. Meg yet came to another conclusion; jealously…That was what hit Jo. Jo was jealous…of what? Meg furrowed her brows together. She never kissed him, never slept with him; she only talked…is talking to a boy wrong? If talking to a boy was wrong then…then Kyouhei should be dead by now. The click of the door brought Meg back to her senses; the stream of light engulfed her sleeping form. She felt a familiar presence settle beside her, Meg felt her heart stop.

Jo crept into 'their' room. She longed to sleep on a bed, especially 'their' bed. She didn't want to sleep on the couch again; it practically gave her a terrible back ache. She couldn't sleep on Sei's bed (if she even had one) because her room door was locked and she definitely didn't want to sleep on Amy's _bed_ if it was even considered a bed. Jo's crimson eyes shifted towards the sleeping form, she grunted in disgust – wasn't Meg suppose to be with _him, _wait…he had already gone backSliding under the sheets, she happily welcomed the warmth that Meg gave her. How she missed the girl and her bubbly character. Her body ached for the red-head's body pressed against her like how they shared unforgettable nights. Jo shook the thought out of her mind…Meg already had that _boy._ Jo felt her heart cringe with pain…jealously…she sighed. She already knew what caused her anger to boil but why couldn't she be happy for Meg. Jo replayed the words that Sei told her four weeks ago: Jo…leave it be, It's natural. Jo coughed…natural? She looked at her hands…maybe it was time to let her go. To let someone else protect her. She felt her heart drop at the thought. Turning to face the red-head, Jo leaned in closer, noses almost touching, she whispered to the sleeping form

Slowly wrapping her arm around Meg, Jo pulled herself closer. Nestling under Meg's chin, the beating of her lover's heart lulled her to sleep.

Little did Jo know that Meg wasn't sleeping.


	2. Shouldn't be

_Jo felt two arms slip down to her waist as her lover pulled closer._

"_Jo…" Jo cracked open an eye_

"_Hnn?" she felt fingers tracing down her neck._

"_What…?" Jo yawned, turning around; she pulled her lover closer, not wanting the warmth to leave._

_She felt soft lips on hers and hands pulling at her shirt._

_Reluctantly pulling away, she felt her buttons on her shirt go loose. She looked down, "Are you sure?" _

_Seeing her lover nod, Jo moved closer allowing arms locked around her neck, knowing that the next moves would change forever._

Jo's eyes shot open, but the blinding glare from the rising sun made her shut it immediately. She was breathing fast and was trying her best to keep it under control. She smelt a whiff of lavender, it was strong. Her body felt as if it was locked onto the bed, something was definitely on top of her. Grunting, Jo tried to move, to find it was impossible to do so – what is this _thing_ on top of me? She cracked open an eye…

Her heart jumped.

"Ugh!" Meg groaned as she felt a pair of rough hands push her, followed by a loud thud. The red head slumped on the bed – what the…? Her arms flailed around the bed, messing the sheets in the process – something was missing. The warmth which Meg received throughout the night wasn't beside her… the one that she hugged all night. Meg shot up from her position, her blue eyes trying to find the silver hair gunslinger. She groaned in discontent – where did she go?

"You definitely have to lose weight! You weigh twice as much as Jango!" upon hearing that voice, Meg turned crimson. Wait…twice as much as Jango? Meg forced a glare at the gunslinger on the floor, but the morning look didn't really help.

"Hey! You can't blame me! The food which _he_ makes is delicious!" she placed her hands on her hips, trying her best to sound convincing in the early morning.

"Heh…Kyou…" Jo shut her mouth instantly. The 'he'…Meg wasn't referring to Kyouhei. Jo bit her tongue, _he_…she shouldn't have said that. In the early morning Meg was already talking about _him_, how _lovely_.

A long silence was created…Meg couldn't stand it, "Jo…About Kyouhei?"

From where she was sitting on the bed, Meg felt her body go numb and start to tremble…it definitely wasn't the temperature. Jo stood up, opening the door, "Forget it." Slamming the door, the gunslinger felt her anger start to boil.

"Buzz off Amy…Where's Sei?" Jo stared at the screen in front of her.

"Is that the only line you know how to say?" the small girl bounced in her chair.

The gunslinger rolled her eyes, "Where's Sei?"

"Oh you look so cute when you tie up you hair, the pony tail is _so_ short!" Jo glared at the girl.

"Quit stalling, where's Sei?" the small girl pouted.

"Don't give me that face!" Jo barked.

"What is up with you? You just called yesterday to talk to her and now you still want to talk. Doesn't your mouth ever get sore for saying the same line over and over again? Sei has already talked to you for over a dozen times since she left for her china trip and they are all about the same topic. Meg this…Meg that. Wait…I get it…" Jo eyes flashed, "…your heartbro…"

"Shut up!" Jo yelled, her face colour turning into a deeper shade of red.

"Aw…Poor Jo." Amy laughed, mocking the gunslinger.

"For the last time…Where's Sei" Jo shot Amy an icy glare.

"Meg please come back to me! I miss you!" mimicking the gunslinger voice, Amy held her arms out.

"Amy!" Jo raised her voice even louder.

"Is anybody there?" Jo felt a pang of jealously rise within the depths of her gut. She tried her best to ignore the teen's calls.

"Hey Jo! You got someone calling for you! Wake up, you day dreaming or what!?" the small girl in the screened waved at Jo.

Jo flinched at the girl's response, "Not for me."

"Ugh you're so…so…ugh!" the conversation between the both of them ended with a beep. Jo groaned, in the end she still didn't get to talk to Sei – she was ready to kill that small girl for wasting her time. Her ears twitched, the teen's calls were exceptionally irritating.

"Hey! Is anyone there?" His voice was high and squeaky, just like Kyouhei's. Jo propped herself onto her elbows, her crimson eyes eyeing the teen like a predator waiting for the perfect chance to kill. His hand carried a small object; they looked like dolls – very familiar looking dolls. His calls continued. Jo sighed…what was Meg taking so long? Jo looked at the sky; the sun wasn't fully up… that meant Meg wasn't fully up either. Grumbling, Jo picked herself, jumping off the roof, landing softly in front orange hair teen. His eyes widened.

Jo's crimson eyes burned through him. Taking a step back, Ray clutched his neck, he didn't want to end up like yesterday – I almost died! The white track suit which the gunslinger wore still gleamed, it made Jo look bigger.

"What do you want?" Jo spat. Ray pulled back, soothing back his hair till he reached the small pony tail at the end, he gulped.

"Is Meg…in?" Jo noticed the small tail, now she badly wanted to cut off hers, she looked exactly like him.

"Yes, you still haven't answered…What do you want?" Jo narrowed her eyes at him; she felt her jealously level rise. What did Meg see in this person that the gunslinger didn't hold?

"Heh…Never mind…I just wanted to say 'hi'." Ray forced out a smile, he didn't want to stay any longer. With this silver hair person here, he couldn't have time alone with Meg – How does she even live with this crazy person?

'Hi?' Jo lost at how to portray her emotion, her eyes turned blank again. She didn't really now how to portray jealously – how was she suppose to turn green?

"So…Bye-bye!" Ray gulped as his timidly raised his hand up to acknowledge his leave. The dolls in his hands caught crimson.

"Wait." Ray felt his heart sink at the voice. He really didn't want to be here at this exact moment.

"Where did you get those two dolls?" Jo pointed at the two small objects in his hand.

"These?" He opened his palm. The teen felt his legs shiver and his chest collapse, "I got…I received…them as…as presents." She couldn't have found out so soon?

"Really…" the gunslinger eyed the two dolls, "Where they hand made?" Each of the dolls was as small as her last finger. One had red hair and the other silver-white. One had blue sky eyes while the other dark red. She could tell that it was hand made, though the sewing was well done there were flaws which could tell machine made apart from hand sown.

"No…No." Jo jerked her head up – Liar!

"Really, I use to have these kinds of dolls but they were hand made. I left them on the table last night with my keys; you did see them did you?" Ray felt his head spin, she already found out. He looked away to avoid her stare, he didn't know whether to lie or not…

"No…I…didn't see anything on the table." He stammered and Jo noticed. The gunslinger curled up her fist, "Oh really?"

Meg saw blood slowly come out of the tiny hole in her finger; she looked up from her 'work'. She had to prick her own finger - the grunt was terribly loud and the yelling that followed was sounded oddly familiar. She sucked on her index finger, groaning as she placed down the needle – all I want is some peace and quiet. She ignored the continuous yelling outside, threading back the thin thread through the needle top, till she heard her name.

"MEG!" it was then smothered again by choking and struggling. The yelling continued – Ugh! Is there a fight out there? Piercing her needle in to her 'work', Meg continued.

"YOU! YOU…!" She pricked her own finger again, the same spot. The blood which stopped poured out yet again – ugh! I just want peace and quiet, why can't Jo stop it?!

"EVERYTHING WAS FINE…!" Meg stopped, tilting her head up, she strained to hear again. Through the thick metal walls of the trailer, Meg tried to recall the familiar voice outside, "…TILL YOU CAME!"

Meg jumped up, her finger still bleeding. She ran…again.

For the second time in her life, Jo felt her cheek sting. Though she had been whacked a lot of time on her cheek by the bad guys, it didn't hurt as bad as this. She looked at the red head in front of the teen – crying.

"Why do you always have to do this!?" Jo felt her heart cringe – now it was _her_ fault. The orange hair teen on the floor now had the guts the stare at the gunslinger – he was sure a big coward.

"Answer me Jo!" She could see the blue-sapphire eyes drowning in tears, they were uncontrollable.

Jo felt her fingers tingle at that question, she wanted to raise them and shoot it at the teen on the floor; but she couldn't. Instead, she let herself turn around and walk away. Leaving the red head's heart to break… "JO!"

"Thanks…I tend to wonder, how do you even live with her?" Meg felt her lungs give way to his ringing question – I tend to wonder too.

She spun around, her bubbly character pulling back but her sore eyes gave it away. The dolls on the floor caught her eye, picking it up, she looked at it.

"Where did you get this?" Ray looked up; he felt his heart drop again, but with her he didn't give a damn.

"From that girl's keys, boy…she really should feel…" before he could finish, he felt a strong stinging sensation.


	3. Wouldn't be

_Meg felt her lover's crimson eyes fall on her though the gunslinger was on the floor._

"_So… what are you doing?"_

_She could feel an indescribable sensation rise in her chest, she gulped._

"_Some…Something."_

_Meg found her lover plop her head up onto the table._

"_I know is 'something' but what is it?"_

_Meg found her hands shaking – it was definitely very hard to sew under these conditions._

"_Sewing."_

_Her lover brought herself up into a stand, leaning closer._

"_I can see, but what are you making?"_

_She could feel her fingers go weak and the needle within her grasp slip._

"_Nothing…Ouch!"_

_She could see red…slowly flowing out of the small hole._

"_You're bleeding!"_

_Before Meg could shake her lover's worries away, softness envelope her fingers._

_She felt her cheeks flush, by the time she starting protesting, tender lips closed onto hers._

Meg stared at down at the two dolls on the table. She remembered how the silver hair gunslinger first kissed her, slowly breathing out words of thanks upon receiving the two hand made dolls. They were as small as her last finger. The silver-haired doll donning a red jacket represented Jo and the flaming red-haired doll as Meg. Both of them were sewn together by the hand…but now they were ripped apart.

Meg could still feel the stinging sensation coursing throughout her palm to her fingers; she slapped both of them – real hard. The first delivered to Jo and the second to Ray. The second slap… what she gave was out of a sudden burst of pure fury, how she came to have it, Meg didn't know how. She couldn't control it, it was automatic. However the one delivered to the gunslinger, Meg hesitated, she didn't want to but that was the only way she could stop the fight. The red-head sighed, her fingers played with the needle ready to sew the rip; she hesitated again…

"Ouch!" Meg cursed silently under her breath, the same finger, the same place – I never learn!

"You're bleeding."

Meg forced her head not to turn; she didn't want to face the gunslinger's crimson eyes, they were burning.

"No…No I'm not." The needle hole stretched as she fiddled with her fingers, the red liquid became more obvious.

"Yes you are."

She could sense the worry from the gunslinger's voice - Meg closed her eyes tightly, she didn't want the gunslinger to worry, she wanted –

"NO! I'm NOT!" – She blurted, it sounded harsh – It was harsh. She had to let it slip out on its own. She gritted her teeth together – her 'great' stupidity!

"Okay."

Meg opened her eyes, she quickly turned around, finding the gunslinger's back at her, she shot up from her position, fumbling.

"Wait! Aren't you going to do something?" her eyes searching for reason in the gunslinger.

Stopping, the gunslinger looked over her shoulder; blank crimson eyes never wavered, "Do what?"

Meg pushed herself towards the gunslinger; however the click from the door stopped her response.

"I came to tell you…"

The gunslinger looked at the two dolls lying on the table, her eyes narrowed.

"…you have a guest."

The gunslinger's words as heavy as lead were final.

Meg saw the tint of orange from the corner, her gut rolled hundred eighty.

"Looks like _he_ couldn't wait." The red-head heard the gunslinger voice fade slowly and replaced by a familiar male voice.

Ray.

"Meg!" she could see the silver round the corner. The clink of metal and a soft thud was heard, the red-head's eyes travelled to the ceiling – Jo was on the roof.

"Hey…About…About yesterday…" Meg stared blankly at the teen in front of her, the words he said barely made way to her ears – she simply ignored him. "…I'm sorry."

Her thoughts drifted to the gunslinger above her – she wanted to be with her.

The screen in front of her buzzed continuously, the horror movie which screened was now exceptionally annoying. The gunslinger pushed the screen over with her foot, the cable snapping off its terminal point – the buzzing stopped. The screen was bright but the blinding lights of Tokyo were even brighter. She eyed the dancing lights in the darkness of the night, they were sore. Her mouth was dry and her spirits were drowned in sorrow. Her heart simply ached for love – her love. Jo sighed heavily, plopping herself onto her back, the scene wasn't that helpful. The love she wanted wasn't there, it was gone, it went to another – so she thought.

'Give up Jo. What makes you think she'll come back to love you?' the gunslinger furrowed her eye brows together at the thought.

She fought back the urge to hit the teen at the door just now, she didn't want to start another fight, and anyway he was now Meg's 'special' one. It was natural; it was the nature of love. Chemistry was made like that; no one could oppose the nature of love. The gunslinger felt her chest tighten – may be Sei was right. Jo shook her head; she shivered at the red-head's previous question…. 'Aren't you going to do something?' She brought her fingers to her lips, 'something…' The gunslinger brought her hands in front of her, the hands which wrapped around the desert eagles, firing at anyone who dare hurt Meg. Protection…she'd protect the red-head at all cost; nothing would or could stop her from doing so…or not. The gunslinger let her hands drop – I can't fight love. Maybe it's time to let go. Jo propped herself up onto her elbows and stared once again into the blinding lights in the distance, she frowned…she needed something to keep Meg off her mind. The lights danced in her blank crimson eyes, something stuck her, and she smirked.

'I need a drink.'

* * *

"Hey, what do you want to eat for dinner?" Ray slipped the apron over his head, the front falling in front of his body.

"Hnn…" the red-head shrugged her shoulders. Her hands played with the silver-haired doll. , she wanted the gunslinger, she wanted her company.

Tying the ends behind his back, Ray opened the refrigerator; Meg could feel the cold air streaming out towards her…or was it she just felt _cold_?

"Noodles?" Meg rolled her eyes – she could have just called to order.

"How about…Ribs? It's my speciality!" the red-head dropped her head onto the table, stretching her hands with the doll forward – who would like to eat yours?

She grabbed the red-haired doll and placed to two together, she smiled inside – that is what she wanted, a dinner for two.

The clink of metal and the click of the gunslinger's boots were heard. Meg shot straight up to see the gunslinger heading for the door. The gunslinger's red-jacket was slung over her shoulder, she straightened the plain white long sleeve shirt she wore pushing the buttons in place. The long dark navy blue pants shuffled softly as she walked. A small silver revolver sat nicely within its brown holster as it was clipped comfortably at the back of the belt which kept the pants around her – Meg was puzzled.

"Where're you going with that?" Meg eyed the revolver, it was hers.

The gunslinger turned to face sapphire-blue and casually waved off the question, the red-head could taste the sorrow, "Out."

The door slid smoothly, the night's cold air engulfed her, and Jo coolly slipped off into the darkness.

"Who are you talking to?" the orange-haired teen poked his head out of the kitchen, eyes questioning Meg. The red-head eyed the metal door, her hands underneath the table grasped tight onto the dolls – out…Out to where, out to do what?

* * *

A sweat drop rolled off his chin onto his black shirt, the tweezers in his grasp were shaking and the bolt clasped between it stood at the edge of falling off. His eyes narrowed behind the thin glass that sharpened his view, he lowered his hand carefully over the mechanism which hanged ten feet of the ground. The ladder which his stood on was firm and safe, he took in a deep breath and leaned onto the mechanism, watching that the bolt never left the tight grasp of the tweezers.

His cell phone rang.

"Damn it! NO!" the small bolt let gravity take control. Leon's jaws dropped as he watched the bolt fall and disappear below. He swore loudly at the 'perfect' timing of the ringing. He lowered his ladder to the ground; he would have a tough time finding that bolt on the ground of his warehouse and the person who was calling was going to receive hell. An unknown number flashed repeatedly as the phone vibrated on the table. As he picked up the phone, Leon cleared his throat. He pressed the green button and swiftly placed the phone to his ear, shouting,

"Who in the world has the authority to call me now when I'm…"

Before he could finish, the voice on the other side sounded, it was low and very familiar, "Me."

Leon felt his spectacles drop from his nose bridge, he quickly responded.

"Ah! Jo! What a wonderful person to hear from, how are you?"

"Cut the crap! I have something I want you to do." The anger from the other side simmered, he pushed his spectacles up looking at the mechanism hanging above the ground, "Sure, but it better be quick."

He heard a chuckle, "Oh it won't be _quick_, I want a treat."

Leon scratched his head, "A treat? Like what?"

Jo played with the telephone wire of the phone booth, "A drink."

"Like where?"

The gunslinger looked at the streets of shops lined out before her, "Anywhere, I just need a drink."

Leon placed the tweezers onto the table, he thought the plan out but the gunslinger was impatient.

"Well?"

"Okay…I'll find a place."

The gunslinger smiled, she scanned her surroundings, "Meet me at Ogawa's in ten minutes, you better don't be late."

"Is it the restaurant?" Leon heard a long beep on the other side. 'Great, I don't even know if I'm heading towards the right place.

The black-spiked haired man walked over to the mechanism hanging above the ground, looking at its immense size.

'Maybe I'll have some fun tonight…and I know the best place to go.'

His eyes sparkled as his eyes moved to the pamphlet on the table.

* * *

"Do you like it?" Ray wiped his hands with the dry cloth as he took his seat across the red-head. Meg smiled weakly, the ribs on the plate were barely touched, and she had no appetite. The orange teen reached for the plate and dipped the spoon into the brown liquid. He tasted it and frowned, "Is it the gravy?"

Meg snapped out of her thoughts and shook her head, "No, it isn't…Ray…I…"

"Boy, I thought it was…hey what's wrong?" his eyes gazed at the red-head.

"Nothing." She lied.

"So…What are you thinking about?"

Meg thought an eternity had passed, but only thirty minutes made its way – she simply ignored his question again. Without the gunslinger by her side, time seem so fast.

"Okay…Maybe I'll tell you what I'm thinking." The teen chimed

Meg stared pass the teen to the metal door which still stood closed, her grasp on the dolls were still tight – I'll tell you what I'm thinking: Where's Jo?

The gunslinger walked down the crowded street, she blended in with them. As the night was still young, she saw many hands twined together. Jo slipped her hand to the back of her belt, clutching the handle of the silver revolver. As she neared the restaurant, her body contradicted; her mind told her to let go but her heart not to. Her hand slipped off reluctantly, watching the couples wonder pass her. Her eyes travelled to her hands – she had to let go.


	4. Couldn't be

"Hey! Come on! Cheer up! This is _heaven_!" Leon cheered as he winked at the gunslinger on the couch.

Jo felt her stomach roll, the blood in her cheeks rushed, but her mind told her to frown; this wasn't the place she expected to have a drink. Though she had one, she couldn't focus on the next.

"This is heaven to _you_, not me!" Jo growled at the man standing at the door. Leon gleamed in happiness he took a sip of his beer, "Hey, you're more wanted than I!"

The gunslinger felt her chest tighten as the girls streamed in, moving towards her. She jerked slightly as one touched her cheek.

"I like him, he so cute." The girls giggled as they moved closer to the gunslinger. Jo heard Leon's laughter as she turned into a deeper shade of pink, 'Him? I'm not a boy!'

"Cute and shy!"

'Cute…Shy? Me? Is that an insult!?' Jo pushed herself further back into the couch; they were getting a little too closer for comfort. The perfume emitted from the girls and the room intoxicated her, her nose started to sting. The smell was exceptionally stronger as she pushed further back, soon she realised she couldn't…No wonder, they were coming closer. The girls were dressed flamboyantly; Jo could definitely see their insides, she knew it wasn't the beer; the girls were right in front of her. The room was barely lit and the girls crowding around her made it even darker.

'A strip/sex club…How wonderful of Leon…I should have known better of his perverted mind!' Jo was breathing hard the heaving of her chest was fast. Why couldn't they tell that she was a female and NOT a male! She looked at her chest and up… no wonder…how flat she was compared to many. Her height matched an average guy and the way she dressed was nothing to differ – she should have worn something else, the gunslinger cursed silently. Her voice was outstandingly low and her hair style was normal for any male nowadays. Jo grunted; she should have been wiser!

"Hey, what's your name?"

The gunslinger jumped slightly as she found a girl's arm wrapped around hers and fingers tracing. She felt her silver white tangle with warmth, Jo's heart pumped faster.

"Okay girls he's all yours!" Jo popped her head up to see Leon walking out of the door, only to be pushed down by the girls overwhelming power, she felt weak.

'He? Damn Leon! He's totally drunk!" the gunslinger stretched her arm forward towards Leon direction. "Wait Leon! What are you doing!?"

The black spiked haired man winked at her and raised his glass of beer up smiling, his face flushed.

'He _is_ drunk!' the gunslinger pushed herself forward but the girls seemed they had control over her, she found herself anchored.

"Thanks Leon!" the girls chorused as they smiled towards the man as he disappeared out of the room.

Jo felt a tingle up her spine, her chest tighten even more, her lungs were crushed; she couldn't breathe. She found her view of the door move and her eyes were set onto the ceiling with the girls crowding over her. The gunslinger was practically underneath all of them, she could feel their breaths beating down on her. Her knees were bent and she could feel hands skimming over them and legs twining. She could tell the delicate legs pressed on though her clothes gave her protection – they were soft. Her arms and hands lost their sense of touch, the constant contact of the girls were making them go numb. The gunslinger felt her words of protest at her throat but she barely heard it out. Her chest collapse, she felt faint.

"Hey you guys forgot to close the door." A voice sounded at the door, it sounded vaguely familiar to the gunslinger, and she waited for it to continue, "Everyone will see what you'll be doing to him." the hands on her stopped moving and she heard them chuckle,

"Sorry!"

Jo heard the door click, it's closed - how in the world am I going to get out! She turned her head, trying to find where the voice came from. The gunslinger managed to find a small hole from the wall the girls where trying to make. Her crimson eyes widened at the sapphire-blue.

'Meg?'

The girl walked slowly towards the crowd on her. Her sapphire-blue eyes sparkled in the dimness, her long flaming orange red hair made her outstanding. The gunslinger could smell the whiff of lavender. Her size, her figure, the way she was dressed, the cowboy hat…her voice.

"Meg?" the gunslinger forced herself up into a sit. She found it quite easy, she should have done it just now, but the sudden surge of energy wasn't there until she came. The girls around her were wowed by the sudden movement, they giggled. Suddenly there was open space for the gunslinger the see full view of the girl. As the girl came closer, Jo felt her arm rise by an indistinguishable force. "Meg?"

The girls around the gunslinger raised their eye brows, their hand actions on the gunslinger stopped, "Meg? Oh…her name isn't Meg…"

Jo felt the words of the girls drift pass the ears, she felt the girl slip onto her lap. 'This isn't an illusion, this can't be the work of the beer…I feel her.'

She felt the girl pressed her face into her hand, the soft hands guiding her arms around the slender waist. She stared into the sapphire-blue pools. Kneeling in front of the gunslinger, she felt the body on the couch nuzzle into her chest.

"Hey! That's not fair! You just came in and you get the customer!" Jo bit back the urge to argue, 'she' was always hers. The voice above her sounded,

"It's not my fault, he acted first!" Jo licked her lips; it was never 'your' fault. She tightened her arms around the girl, pulling her closer. Lips brushing the tips covered by thin silk. She heard the girl yelp…

"Ooo! Did you see that! Hey! He likes you!" the gunslinger smirked – I've always liked 'you', "We'll leave you two, Have fun!"

Jo heard the girl on her whine as the others teased while they walked out of the room, closing it slowly. After the click was heard, Jo heard the girl huff,

"You didn't need to do that!" Jo smirked – Oh really?

"That's the only way I can get you to myself." The gunslinger growled as she pressed the girl against her body, making the delicate legs straddle her. The girl on her blushed. Jo breathed in hard…she wasn't suppose to do this, but what about it…it was 'Meg'. She wanted her love, she wanted her badly, and she knew her world will break without 'her'. She was like air, oxygen; the gunslinger would die without it. Sadly the gunslinger didn't know, her mind wavered due to the access of the liquid she drank earlier, she turned into an even deeper shade of pink. Her crimson eyes scanned the girl on her, she felt her heart cringed…she needed her now! Uncontrollable, lust took over her. Her beast within tore it's ever closing cage.

"Hey…Wait!" the girl felt the gunslinger jerk into her, causing her to fall on the couch. She found her hands pinned above her head with a hand; she saw crimson raging within the depths of lust. The gunslinger brought herself onto the girl, using her elbow as a support; she lowered her head onto the girl, her lips pressed onto the ones below her. They were soft and sweet as Jo use to remember, the gunslinger smirked, and no doubt it was her. The girl under her squirmed slightly as she felt the gunslinger tongue slip inside smoothly. The gunslinger pulled back, her tongue tracing down the girl's neck to her collar. Unconsciously, Jo found her hands at the mounds of the girl beneath, she heard her moan in delight. The gunslinger felt her heart melt…that moan she wanted to hear for months. The closeness became inevitable, the girl arched into her touch, legs wrapping around the gunslinger's waist. She felt arms locking around her neck and hands playing with her silver white. The gunslinger slowly made her way down the girl's chest, her teeth grazing over the thin material that keep the girl away from bareness. Her hands slipped behind the girl, trying her best the find the clasp that held it together. With a click, the girl felt the top come loose. She found the gunslinger leaving kisses to her navel – a sensitive area – she jerked into the gunslinger. It was unexpected and the gunslinger knew it too, with the jerk the gunslinger bit her lip – ouch – her lips brushing against the area. The girl moaned once again, squirming in pleasure, little did she know, she slipped off the couch.

"Ah!" twisting swiftly, Jo felt her back land first, and girl landing softly on her. She smirked as the girl blushed deeper; she pulled the girl closer, her hand caressing the skin. She heard a familiar clink.

The sliver revolver slipped smoothly out of its holster, landing softly near the gunslinger's hand. Its silver gleamed in the darkness. She felt the girl on top nuzzle into her, asking for her to continue. Her crimson eyes eyed the revolver, something flashed in her mind. A sweet smile, an ever-loving touch and a face she seemed to have forgotten…Meg. Her hand drifted towards the revolver, grasping, her mind wavered back.

'I let her go…' the gunslinger snapped back into the 'reality', images of her lover flooded her mind. Her chest collapsed, her lungs gave out, and she felt the girl on her stop moving. The sapphire-blue eyes questioned the crimson… "What's wrong?"

The gunslinger furrowed her brows slightly, the girl on her wasn't the Meg, though she had the same features, Jo knew it wasn't the girl she longed for. She bit her lip, she tasted copper. All that she had been thinking was just an illusion, created by the feelings she kept inside since the teen came along. The beer just aided it, creating a mess for the gunslinger. She cursed inside, she shouldn't have. Grabbing the handle of the revolver tight, she quickly slipped back into its holster.

The girl sat on the gunslinger, watching the crimson flash back; she felt hands wrap around her form, foreheads touching. The gunslinger breathed,

"Sorry…I have to go."

The girl gave Jo a puzzled look, sitting up straight she whined, "Why? Now? But you haven't finished!"

Jo smiled, but she had to leave now, she wanted something badly. Lifting the girl up with her, she placed her on the couch. Her hands drifted off the bare skin, the girl crossed her arms over her body, covering her bare chest. "Sorry, I really have to."

The gunslinger pushed a strand of stray hair out of the girl's face smiling, "I had fun." She saw the girl blush at her words. The gunslinger had to say something – enough to keep the girl satisfied for her sudden reason. Jo grabbed her red-jacket off the side-table, rushing towards the door, opening it quickly she heard the girl call out,

"Mister…What's you name?"

"Jo"

The girl smiled and placed her fingers on her lips and blushed. The gunslinger smirked as she walked out of the door, "Thank you."

Jo closed the door; her walk down the corridor soon became a run. She scanned her surroundings for the man who accompanied her. Her crimson spotted a familiar figure slumped onto the bar counter.

"Leon!" she raised her voice as she neared the man, his face flushed solid red. From behind the thin glass, his vision still blurred. "Jo?"

She slapped the man's arm, in need of him to wake. "Hey! LEON!"

The man blinked a couple of times before sluggishly coming up into a 'proper' sit, "Hey! Di…di…did you…havfa gre…eat time?"

The gunslinger rolled her eyes, she had no time to waste, and she skipped the details. "Leon…you've been great! I'm leaving them to you; I really have to go now… …Thank you."

"Go? To whe…re? To…to who?" Leon's head rolled as he saw the gunslinger run towards the main entrance of the club.

Jo stopped and looked over her shoulder, "Someone special." She took off into the streets with her red-jacket over her.

"Thereis she go…es!" Leon slumped back down onto the counter, smirking.

The coldness of the night engulfed her though she had her jacket around her, she ran through the streets, forging her way through the night crowd of Tokyo. Her eyes set on the direction of the trailer…she ran for Meg.

* * *

Her sapphire-blue eyes narrowed and fluttered back open as she sat at the table. For the last half an hour, she'd been listening to his nonsense or so she thought it was and it wasn't really something that kept her awake. Her eyes were closing, but the thought of the gunslinger not coming back kept her sound.

"Yeah…So Meg…what do you…what do you think?" The teen in front of her stammered. Meg shifted her eyes back to the teen, 'Wha?'

"What?" Meg rubbed her eyes and yawned… "What did you say?"

Ray widened his eyes…his black onyx eyes questioned the sapphire-blue staring innocently back at him. He heard the red-head question once more,

"Sorry I didn't really catch that…What did you say?"

The orange-hair teen narrowed his eyes at the red-head, he shifted forward. He felt his hand turn into a solid fist… she didn't.

"Wait…didn't you listen to me?" Ray felt his chest tighten. There was this feeling that rummaged in his gut; she should have been listening to him…right? He heard the girl in front of him answer,

"Huh? Oh…Err…I kind of…" he furrowed his eye brows together…she wasn't listening…No, it was impossible….Ray felt his gut roll, his hands underneath the table tightened.

"Well? Were you listening!?" Meg's sapphire-blue eyes widened at the teen sudden increase of tone. She shivered under his voice, it was demanding and harsh, this wasn't normal. She shifted uneasily in her seat opposite the teen. He needed an answer now; she could feel something emit from him, a change of aura…anger. Her hands underneath the table tighten their grasp on the doll she held dearly…she really wanted Jo back now! She looked down at her hold, the words at her throat slowly slipped out…

"No…I wasn't." Ray looked at the girl seated in front of him, the smooth cold table was the only thing that separated them, and he saw her squirm slightly. He felt the anger blow; he felt the lid pop…forcefully.

"WHY!? WHY WEREN'T YOU _LISTENING_!?" Meg found herself trying her best to press into the seat and disappear and never come out. The teen in front of her was looming his hands balled into fist, his loud voice echoing within the trailer. Meg hesitated and he noticed,

"WHY!? ANSWER ME MEG!?" the red-head felt her heart cringe, what was happening? For thirty minutes, the teen in front her never budged, all he was doing was talking and blushing at times, for what reason she didn't knew, because she wasn't listening. However, once he stopped and asked for her comment, she knew she couldn't answer and that's when the teen raged. Sapphire-blue wavered under the hard-breaking onyx, she hesitated once again.

"MEG! ANSWER ME! WHY!?" Ray felt the girl wince under his tight grasp and her sapphire-blue eyes avoiding his question. He yanked the girl up from her seat, he heard her yelp. Meg felt water rise in her eyes, the hands around her wrists was tight and strong, it was crushing. She looked at the table's reflection; she could see the devil under the teen's form, full of rage, of what she didn't want to know. She felt the teen jerk her again, his growl getting even louder, she felt her hands loosen. The dolls…

"MEG…" his onyx eyes soon made their way to the dolls in each of her hand, the silver white could be seen in the right and the flaming red in the other. He felt the anger boil once again. That…

"I POURED MY LOVE OUT TO YOU, AND I GET _THIS_!" Ray felt power rise inside him, the sliver white of the doll made him burn with fury. That person, that…, that idiot! That freak! He looked at it and spat,

"I TOLD YOU MY LOVE FOR YOU AND YOU ARE STILL THINKING ABOUT THAT _THING_!" he pulled the red-head out of her seat into the hall way, now only centimetres separating them, he heard her sniffle. He didn't care, he wanted her and he didn't want that person… No, that thing to have her. He hated that thing now, stealing the love of _his_ life, how the girl even came to like that _thing_ he didn't want to know. Now he wanted the girl to love him, if she didn't, he would make her even if he had to exert force. He wanted it to be of his preference.

Meg felt her heart break…really break into pieces she never felt before. She knew she heard him say it…he called Jo a…thing. Meg heard Jo being called a dozen names by each and every bad guy both of them encountered, but none of them every called the gunslinger a thing. It was unacceptable, Meg knew the teen meant it, she could hear him repeating it under his breath. The red-head felt herself trying her best to pull away from the teen's tight grip.

"TELL ME WHY?! WHAT SO GREAT ABOUT THAT USELESS IDIOT THING? WHY PREFER HER OVER ME?" Ray couldn't hold back the urge to ask the red-head trying her luck at escaping his hold. "TELL ME!"

Meg felt the words fell heavily on her heart, 'Why?' She brought her head up, her sapphire-blue eyes glistened with pure anger – I'll tell you why!

"I'll tell you why!" Ray felt the anger pouring off from the red-head, his onyx eyes seemed to break itself at the impact of her sudden change of tone though it was nothing compared to his. Now he felt the red-head push against his tight grip, he fumbled backwards slightly.

"Firstly, she saved me. Secondly, she looks after me, she protects me from whatever is thrown at us, she accompanies me though she doesn't enjoy what I do to her; she tolerates my continuous whines, she puts up with my mood swings… Meg continued, she had a lot of reason why she preferred Jo over him and she would repeat it again if it didn't get into his head. Ray felt Meg's power building up every time she stated a reason, it terrified him but he stood his ground. He heard the red-head stop abruptly…the last reason…Meg breathed out,

"Lastly, she loves me." Meg found herself smiling at that reason, she felt water roll down her cheeks…tears – why tears at this moment? Wasn't she suppose to be angry? The red-head couldn't control the tears that spilled, she knew she wanted the gunslinger and the gunslinger wanted her as well. They both knew, but only she showed it openly and that didn't really help in the relation. One simple problem – Ray – caused everything to tumble. Meg's chest tighten, she wanted the gunslinger back.

Ray eyes widened at the last reason…he could feel his lungs expand,

"I Love you! I love you! I love you! I've told you more than a dozen times that I love you! Isn't that a better reason?!" The hands around her wrist tighten, causing the dolls to drop onto the floor. Meg flinched, that wasn't considered a 'proper' reason. The love his so-called proclaimed to her wasn't that loving, the gunslinger's love was built over years, love that couldn't be taken away so easily. Her sapphire-blue stared fiercely back at the onyx but the tears didn't help, all it did was to make her look more pathetic. She mouthed at the teen,

"NO."

"Then what _IS_ a proper reason? I can save you, look after you, accompany you, protect you…I can do all those, what makes her so special!" Ray couldn't stand it, it wasn't going his way. He didn't know that she would stand against him, but he quickly changed his plan. Plan A wasn't working, he had to rely on plan B and it wasn't going to be fun for the red-head. He jerked the red-head forward; he could feel his hot breath bouncing off the girl's face,

"I'll _show_ you that I am worth more than that _thing_!" Meg frowned, her sapphire-blue eyes shone in disgust. She hated that phrase he repeated – 'That thing.' Her chest tighten every time those words were said, she had the urge to hit him. The orange-haired teen snorted, and pulled the red-head to him. Meg felt her body go numb…

* * *

A piercing pain shot through her heart, the gunslinger felt herself lower to her knees, and her sliver white fringe covered her crimson eyes which wavered under the constant pain. She clutched her chest with all hope that it will cease to exist. She had to continue but the pain wasn't really going to disappear any moment. The passer-bys looked in worry as the gunslinger breathing became rapid. Jo forced herself up, stumbling back slightly; she looked at the darkness across. She had to continue, she couldn't allow time to catch up with her. She heard the clicked of her boots.

* * *

"GET AWAY!" Meg tried her best to pull away from the teen, her right managed to get rid of the hold but the other was tight. Tears now ceased replaced with fear. She could taste the bitterness that lingered in her lips, it wasn't that pleasing. Her legs felt weak but she told them to be strong, she needed to get away from him. Ray licked his lips – the sweetness of her lips against his was something he would die for. He smirked, his onyx eyes could read the fear encrypted in the sapphire-blue, now he had the advantage.

"That was special wasn't it?!" he sniggered as Meg's eyes widened, she registered it in her mind, something was going to happen and she needed the gunslinger back, in front of her, protecting her…the teen was going to act. She felt an arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her back where she didn't want to. Her body pressed hard against the teen, for the second time she tasted the bitterness.

"Mmnph!" the red-head shut her mouth tight, though the teen's lips were closed on her, she didn't want his tongue in – never would she let it in. She jerked as she felt the hand around her waist travel down…Meg tried to pull away but the grip around her left wrist was still tight. She let a gasp out as she felt fingers slip into her skirt. That wasn't a good move; she found his tongue in, playing with hers. Meg felt fear cover over her, soon to be engulfed by it. Automatically she sent her right fist pounding into the teen's chest, catching him shock. Ray pulled back, licking his lips; he stared at the red-head breathing hard, her sapphire-eyes now drown in both tears and fear. Once a gap was created, Meg attacked again, now she hated him. Ray expected it; it was natural for the other party to attack again, he smiled.

"There, there. You don't want anyone to get hurt, do you!?" Meg felt her right hand caught again within his tight grasp. The smile on his face was exceptionally annoying; it made her want to spit at it – and she did.

"Ugh, why you!" Ray felt the impact against his face; he brought his face down to his shoulder, rubbing the spit of onto his shirt. He saw the flash of fury with in the depths of sapphire-blue. He smirked and forcefully pushed the red-head down, pinning her on the cold floor. He heard the girl beneath him grunt in pain – he didn't give a damn now.


	5. Mus'nt be

"Watch it!" the gunslinger dropped to the floor again, she quickly picked herself up, not bothering to brush off the dust on her once white shirt. Her crimson eyes flashed at the cyclist that rounded the corner; she had no time to deal with anyone that blocked her path. The streets lights gave off its bright neon glow onto her as she ran swiftly under them. She felt the same pain rise in her chest once again; the pain level increased every time it came, she cursed it silently. The dizziness soon crept to her as she knew that she needed to stop for a breather; her mouth and throat was extremely dry and the saliva glands didn't seem they produced any more saliva. She lifted her body over a metal railing, landing softly on her feet on a familiar street. She felt the night's breeze pushing her forward, the pain in her chest heightened; Jo grunted…she was almost there.

Pleasing…Yes, that was the word the orange haired teen was trying to register in his mind. The red-head under him was struggling vigorously and the way how she pumped her body 'out and in' trying to escape his tight grip was pleasing. A thin grin spread in his face as he watched, brushing his lips across the red-head's face. He could hear her fast breaths escaping her mouth as he neared it; he could somehow 'taste' the sweetness emitting. He was already used to the kicks she was delivering at his legs continuously, his hips was pressed firmly against the girl underneath him and his hands wrapped around tightly of the delicate ones. He heard the girl whimper as his wet tongue travelled down to the base of her neck. He bit down at the soft flesh, sucking it softly; he definitely knew that it would leave a red mark. The girl beneath him trashed about but her efforts were in vain for the orange hair teen didn't budge. His onyx eyes somehow made its way to the sapphire-blue, his grin became wider. He could see the deep pools clouded with fear and with no light of hope flashing; the terror he somehow brought upon her was unexpected.

Meg felt her anger simmer only to be replaced by ever growing fear, she felt her heart crack. She needed the gunslinger by her side, pulling the teen's hands off her and standing in front to tell her that everything was fine. Yet her sapphire-blue eyes couldn't see the gunslinger anywhere, her mind seemed to have lost its information of the gunslinger whereabouts. She heard her mind scream, all she could remember was the gunslinger leaving, not assuring her whether her that she'll be fine with this teen, not telling her that all of this would happen…she hated this, hated what she had done – present - past – wondering if this would ever bring into the future. After all that forceful movements underneath the teen in great vain to escape his grasp, the red-head felt her energy die…this couldn't be happening. Meg could no longer bring her legs up to push the body off, she felt the wet tongue travel lower down her neck; she bit her tongue…_Jo!_

"Finally…you decided to stop." Ray pulled his head back from the red-head's neck, the body movement under him ceased to exist; now it was total stillness. He felt the girl shiver…cold? No. She wasn't shivering from the coldness of the floor or the coldness of the air-conditioning…she was shivering because of him…he found himself grinning, wonderful. He could see the cold sweat rolling of the red-head's face, the fear of him…he didn't give a damn about what she thought. He wanted the memory of the thing to disappear into oblivion, never to surface after he would act on the girl beneath him. He wanted the girl to remember, he would be only person in her life, no more and no less. He wanted to girl to fear him if she would remember that thing, he would have to use force, and he was doing so…with no hesitation. Ray could feel the red-head's aura of anger turn to a weak pulse, he was satisfied but not to his body's expectations.

Meg could feel her vision go blur and water collecting at the base of her eyes, ready to flow at the single movement of the teen on top of her. She felt Ray shift slightly, making her gut roll hundred eighty…it was terribly uncomfortable; it wasn't like the feeling the gunslinger gave her that made her heart melt. The red-head heard her mind scream again, sadly her body couldn't move…with the constant pressure and her lack of energy, all she could do was to submit to the orange haired teen. Meg's ears heard the unbuckle of the teen's belt…her mind felt light; too light to be happy, neither was it too light to be angry. Lightness, the lightness of fear; she heard the emotion open its mouth, Meg saw the hollow form dance in her head…it was its turn to take over. The red-head had her body go numb, turning her senses off, her mind slowly closed up the cage she feared to use. Her eyes settled on the teen, smiling from cheek to cheek…her submission was what he was waiting for. Before her mind went blank, she heard her familiar click on the cold floor…a familiar presence…her mouth slipped the gunslinger's name…_Jo._

"Your submission is my honour." Ray felt the girl go limp.

"You're not going to think about that thing," his hand swiftly pulled the zip downwards, his grin becoming wider by the words he spoke, "I'll make you forget that THING!"

"You mean this _thing_?"

Ray could smell the strong tinge of gunpowder and a cold object touch his face. He had his heart jump.

BANG!

Meg could feel the heat from the bullet that shot through the floor and it made a hole that was only a finger's length away from her face. Though her vision was blur from the tears pouring out of fear, she could see the silver-white behind the orange; her revolver in hand. She felt her heart run, and all she could was to shout out the name she loved.

"JO!"

Ray had his hand pressed against his cheek, his body moving up and forward to stand in front of the red-head. Trying his best to pull the zip up, he had himself cursing under his breath; the bullet didn't hit him, it wasn't meant to hit him…the revolver cylinder was and it did. Turning his head to the figure behind him, he instantly knew the person by its presence, strong and full of anger; anger that once struck him. His black onyx eyes met the first ever burning crimson that could somehow burn a hole through his chest. The gunslinger had the silver revolver positioned in front of the teen's face and she did not hesitate to pull the trigger to let the bullet fly.

"Move!" Ray had the revolver head pressed hard against his forehead; the heat from the previous release could be felt. He could see from the burning crimson that cracked his onyx that she had no hesitation to blow the brain that he persevered. Sadly, Ray knew he still had an advantage that he could use and that was the red-head now behind him, on the floor, back pressed against the wall and weak from everything that was happening. He had that and he knew too well that the gunslinger wouldn't dare lay a bullet on the beloved red-head. His grin which ceased to exist came back on and that made the gunslinger spit out the word again,

"MOVE!"

The orange haired teen gladly moved, but not where the gunslinger expected him to: still in front of the girl which he had assaulted. Jo narrowed her eyes at the teen, her hand swiftly positioning the revolver to his stand. She lowered her tone,

"I said MOVE, _AWAY_ FROM HER!" Ray smiled, and bowed never moving, his black onyx eyes regaining the glow of triumph.

"MOVE AWAY FROM HER!" Jo felt her anger grow, she knew what she would see when she came back to trailer, and she had guess as much. She hated herself, hated herself for not realising the truth that was kept underneath her stoic demeanour, the love she wanted to share with the red-head, and because she 'never' showed her affection to the girl; this was what atoned for the lost tender she was meant to give. The gunslinger had to get the teen away, out, never to be seen again by her crimson eyes…she hated _him_.

"Fire. I bet you can't even fire!" She saw Ray smile even wider, a smile similar to the Joker's wide mouth in 'Batman', it was an irritance, a distraction for the mind. Yet whatever the teen said was true…she couldn't fire, not when he was standing in front of the red-head. She knew that this revolver could put a hole through two people and it was going to happen if she pulled the trigger. He knew too well of her disadvantages and he was playing by it…she'd daren't put a hole in her one and only love. She felt her index finger on the trigger tremble slightly and the orange haired teen saw it too clearly.

"YOU WON'T FIRE! YOU COWARD!" he laughed at the gunslinger who he somehow could feel the menacing aura die however it was only a brief second before he saw the gunslinger approach him. Ray continued his laughs but his words slurred when he soon found the sliver-white towering in front of him, casting a shadow that engulfed him…he found himself like a rat trapped under the claws of cat. Despite the warning glare, he continued,

"You coward, you daren't fire. You cow-" before he could finish his sentence, he saw a flash of silver speed past his eyes. Suddenly he had a rock solid object jamming into his head, he heard himself scream.

"I DARE DO THAT!" Jo had the butt of the silver revolver slammed into his head, she felt happy, and she felt good. She had no one to stop her, even the red-head on the floor watching didn't object or was it just that she was too weak, she dismissed the thought…she'll deal with that later. Grabbing the injured teen, Jo lifted the teen up, in the mean time letting her leg be bent upwards into his chest. Strong and a solid smash into his chest, she knew one kick at point blank from her would land the person with a few broken bones and that was what Ray received. A loud gag came followed by a loud shriek came soon after the blow was delivered. The gunslinger followed with her upper arm jamming into the teen's neck, making him rush forward onto the cold floor.

"I DARE DO _THAT_!" she had to emphasize on that, she wasn't as soft if she weren't able to use her guns, she had her own tricks up her sleeves and she would gladly use it on anyone who got in her way: Ray.

He heard the same click of trigger and smell of the gunpowder that burned his nose; he felt the heat exfoliate the tip of his cheek where he was previously grazed by the gun barrel. Now the bullet hole was at the end of his fingers. He felt the crimson glare breaking his body, he had enough…enough of everything.

"I DARE DO THIS!" Ray didn't want the find out what she wanted to do to him. Despite the excruciating surging throughout his body, Ray forced himself up. He wanted the door to open, the gateway to let him escape this horrible _thing,_ he didn't care about the red-head…he didn't care now; all he wanted to run away and never set foot on this trailer. He wished that he had never made friends with Kyouhei and followed him back to the trailer and to fall over a girl that loved another. This was what he had to do, get in a mess he created and try to escape it…useless! Fumbling to the door, he could feel the strong presence rise behind him, the clicking of boots on the cold floor…now it was his turn. The hollow form that now danced in front him, the one that spoke fear. Ray felt his heart beat fast and his legs go weak…he couldn't let them go weak yet…he had to get out of this dreadful place. Feeling the gush of cold air upon his face, he knew he was out but still not out of range and he needed that distance to be satisfied.

Jo still had her usual frown worn on her face, she wanted the boy to be out and she glad that he was making it out without her to do the work of shoving his ass. OUT. Yes he was out but the gunslinger wanted him further away and this was when she raised her gun and fired,

"MOVE!" The orange haired teen felt a bullet land near his feet, real close. He picked up his pace…

"MOVE!"

One

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Six.

The last bullet was withheld; the gunslinger didn't want to use all the bullets on a pathetic guy. At least she had him running into a distance and she knew he wouldn't be coming back. He wouldn't be coming back to the person she loved…and that was Meg.

* * *

Well, sorry to all for waiting for this chapter, special thanks to joz for reminding me of this incomplete story. : - J-Crusader 


	6. Interval for fear and love

"_Would you kill?"_

_Jo had her eyebrows arched upwards as she heard the jingle of keys…what kind of question was that?_

"_Yes."_

"_Would you kill for me?"_

_Jo wanted to pull her desert eagles out and show her what she meant by yes, however she knew Sei would have her sorry butt out of the window in no time._

"_Yes." Jo found the red-head still…no blushing, no quick hugs, no fidgeting, no second questioning…just total stillness. The gunslinger found it very odd, was it something she said? Something she didn't do? Something she didn't say? In a brief second she had her questions answered and it literally dumbfounded her,_

"_I won't like you." The silver-head felt her bangs brush across her face as the spring breeze blew, making the linen cease in simplicity…won't like me? "I won't like you if you kill for me. I'll just hate you."_

_The gunslinger felt her heart cave inwards as she looked at the two dolls in hand …hate? Why?_

It was simply, short and straight forward, no beating round the bush and finally the gunslinger understood what the red-head meant. Jo slid the metal door shut as she watched the teen run in the distance, the last bullet saved in the gun barrel…she wouldn't be killing this teen too soon. Six silver bullets lodged into the ground outside and two inside the trailer…just nice and no one's dead. Turning round, the gunslinger rushed to the red-head that curled upright on the cold metal floor, her top half undone and her flaming red hair in a mess…shaking from the fear which she experienced not long ago. Crouching down to her level, crimson eyes fought hard to only find blank sapphire-blue eyes filled with the ever lasting emotion: fear, Jo bit back. Reaching out to the red-head, the gunslinger could feel the cold aura radiate off from the delicate skin marked with bruises and red marks; Jo fought back the urge to bring that teen back. As her hand lowered onto the girl's shoulder, she heard a small sniffle,

"Go…"

Jo halted her action, leaving her hand floating above the girl's bareness; she strained her ears to hear the words,

"Go away."

The gunslinger widened her eyes, her mouth opened to question, however her hand swiftly contradicted. Sapphire blue-eyes glared over to the figure in front of her, blank as the silver-white has ever imagine, something she never expected,

"GO AWAY!"

Feeling the explosive force from the girl, Jo fumbled onto the cold metal floor, her hands backing up her fall; slipping the revolver out of her grasp. The gunslinger bit her lip as she remembered not to long ago, how she bit them so hard. The sight of seeing the red-head was as heavy as the anchors of the ships of the Caribbean; heart crushed by its heavy weight. Her crimson eyes could see the shivers the girl gave out, cold sweat rolling down her chin, as if the gunslinger herself was the one to blame. Maybe it was… and she felt the same burning sensation of guilt in her chest. The red-head was shaking from head to toe, and her arms were locked tight against her petite form as if holding something so precious…her dignity, her pride, her passion…her love. Her sapphire-blue eyes still held its cold blank glare that sent waves of shame and hate to the gunslinger, making the sliver-white head to bite her lip even harder. It was as familiar as the same copper taste spread throughout her mouth. She saw the girl tilt her head up to face her wavering crimson, never had she felt the sapphire-blue burn through her. Jo saw the thin dry lips crack open only to make her heart sink even deeper into the seabed,

"GO AWAY!"

Was it suppose to be like this? Running her lungs out back to the trailer, pulling out a gun to save _her_ and wishing that all it was to be the same again…just like it never happen? The gunslinger, the silver-white head, Jo, she knew too well that it should be happening. That the girl would open up her and wrap her delicate arms around her body and cry out her love to her and so would she…however what was happening now wasn't what Jo expected, she did have 'foresight' but she definitely didn't see this coming. Now she was wishing that she never had fired at that teen, wishing that she never had even gotten jealous in the first place, now she was wishing for that moment to rewind…wishing badly. To go away…was the meaning of it to leave and never come back? The gunslinger knew that if she would have to do that, her heart would certainly stop the instant she steps out of that door, never coming back. She didn't want that after all she realised and she was not going to give up, not now or ever. Leaning towards the red-head, she saw the sapphire-blue flicker a warning of leave and before she could place her hands firmly onto girl, she felt a fiery sensation surging throughout her cheek. A familiar sensation of guilt, however it wasn't the same she felt minutes before, but something she felt full of fear.

"GO AWAY! GO AWAY!"

It continued and no matter how hard she tried to get the girl in her arms, Jo failed miserably. The gunslinger somehow felt her strength being drained from every hit she received from the red-head and it really weakened her. Her crimson saw the sapphire-blue waver slightly as the small droplets formed under her eyes…_maybe_.

"_Promise me."_

_Meg heard the gunslinger grunt in dissatisfaction; she certainly saw the grin turn into a frown that literally went down. Nonetheless, the red-head persisted, throwing her arms around the figure that lay beside her. Nuzzling up into the silver-white, she heard another grunt, _

"_No."_

_Groaning out loudly, Meg tightened the embrace…smoothly brushing her lips against the gunslinger's pale skin, "Promise me."_

_Seeing the silver-white head crack open her crimson eyes, the red-head flashed a smile that she literally knew that the gunslinger melted because of it. She had to have her promise, a promise that will keep the gunslinger sane, and she knew that this was the only thing that will keep her bounded. She felt the gunslinger stretch in her hug, huffing nosily as she relaxed,_

"_Why?"_

_The red-head furrowed her borrows together, she didn't want questioning, she already had her questioning over and done with not long ago. All she wanted was the gunslinger to promise…_

"_Promise me!" Meg fumbled onto the gunslinger that coughed heartily, out of the pure sarcasm she hid with it. Bringing her forehead down to the gunslinger, her sapphire–blue eyes fought against the rock burning crimson. However that wasn't that helpful and instead she received something so unexpected,_

"_I'll tell you…"_

_Feeling the warm hand caress her cheek, the red-head found her shirt com loose as the gunslinger pulled her closer. She felt her pulse race, this wasn't what she wanted now, she wanted an answer however her body didn't mind the attention either._

"_I'll tell you when I promise to."_

_Meg fought back the urge to allow the gunslinger to slip the wet tongue to meet hers, the answer wasn't appropriate…it was so contradicting, yet something told her…that that answer wasn't all that bad too._

Now she regretted what she allowed the gunslinger to do that night, she shouldn't have given leeway. She wanted an answer that wouldn't leave her worried, yet all she heard was just an _excuse_ to slip out of the question. A promise not to kill for her, a promise to keep the rampaging gunslinger locked to sanity and a promise to keep the instinct hidden behind love she would give. However the excuse she heard sounded so convincing, that she allowed her mind to accept it as it was. She mentally cursed herself for her stupidity, now her shame and her lost emotions were the only things that keep her hatred for realising the stupid excuse burning. Nonetheless, fear still controlled her and she was giving in to it, making whatever she said out of place…her mind was in a mess and she needed something to bring her back to reality. She didn't mind what the teen did to her, but to the extent of killing him for her was too much. To tell her that all that was happening was just a joke was impossible for the gunslinger to do, however her sapphire-blue eyes wanted the gunslinger to try…she wanted it so badly…to be in her arms to erase what the teen did…yet her body reacted so differently. Her body screamed for explanation, her mind couldn't control this time, what she heard was enough to make her body suffer and her heart crack. Seven gun shots out from her revolver and a screaming teen, the racket ended abruptly…she didn't see whatever the gunslinger saw, but she could sense that the teen was shot dead…or was it all wrong…this she couldn't decide.

"GO AWAY! JUST GO AWAY!" her hands pressed against the firm chest of the silver-white head, causing her world to collapse inside out. She didn't want any of this to happen, yet she knew her promise wasn't fulfilled and she had to retaliate.

"GO AWAY!"

Curling up into a ball, Meg felt her heart die out and her sudden burst of energy fade, she couldn't do this anymore…she couldn't.

Jo had her arms burning from the forceful hits from the red-head and finally it cease to exist only to be replaced by sniffles and gasps for breath – _I'm so sorry._ Her bangs brushed against her face as she looked down to the cold metal floor, reflecting whatever she seemed to hold…_I'm I really a monster?_ Biting her lip harder, she shut her eyes shut and clenched her fist…_what have I done!_ Opening her crimson, she saw two familiar dolls lying deftly on the floor. The flaming red hair and the sliver-white…both hand made, flaws which she could see and the tear that made her heart crack. It struck her clearly…

Meg saw the gunslinger push backwards from the small hole she created with her arms which covered her figure, and then she noticed that the gunslinger quickly lean in forward towards her. _No, I'm not going to._ Slapping the gunslinger again, she felt the silver-head flinch at the action, yet something else caught her attention.

"I'm not running away."

Meg could feel the crimson glare through her, and the gunslinger advance towards her curled form. She had the gunslinger's firm grip around her wrist however the red-head's body still contradicted.

That blow was harder than she thought; painful, searing, burning…Jo grunted softly as she received the second blow the girl could give with her other hand. The gunslinger half-heartedly let her face swing to follow the blow; then again she didn't let those sapphire-blue eyes go out of view.

"I told you: I'm not running."

She knew she had her deep pools running with the water she collected from all the actions she did onto the gunslinger, now she knew that this part of the body was following her heart. Nonetheless the rest of her body did want it wanted, especially the hand she left flat on the gunslinger's cheek. Meg bit her lip and felt her chest sink, feeling the softness tear under her harsh scratch, she couldn't but let her breath she held go. Now she was breathing rapidly.

The surge in her heart had torn a quite large hole and she literally felt bleeding. Jo had her face fixed at the same position as she received fingers…finger nails ripping her skin. Grasping tight into the dolls in her hand, she tighten her hold around the slim wrist and jerked the girl forward. Sapphire-blue eyes saw the crimson waver again, apparently now she saw something which she had never seen…anger? Hate? Meg's hand instantly stopped its assault; she saw remorse, guilt, shame…and a flash of affection. She felt the cold hand around her wrist slip to hold her hand; her blurred vision cleared a little to see where it had been place. At the sight, she somehow sensed the emotion that she long for come back.

The gunslinger smiled ever so slightly as she felt the girl relax as she placed her hand to her chest, over the area she knew the emotion would resurface. Bringing the other up to her lips, she saw the red-head pull forward and gulp down a sign of pleasure…feeling the red-doll meet her lips, Jo kissed it lightly,

"I'm not running from a promise…"

Rubbing the doll against her face, her crimson stayed on the sapphire-blue that flickered and the pink lips that trembled.

"…that I promised."

Widening her eyes, Meg followed the crimson to the gun that lay on the floor and whatever she saw made her heart ache for more. The last bullet still rested in the gun's barrel, making a total of nine bullets…the red-head noticed her body go limp.

The fingers which rested on her face pulled back slightly yet the other which was placed firmly on her chest deepened its touch. Jo notice the red-head pull back…unsure of what was happening…thinking that everything that was happening was a dream she dreamt; and this wasn't what the gunslinger wanted the girl to think…not what she had gone through.

"Go…away."

Jo had her body stiffen at the two words the red-head said…_Go away_… The gunslinger felt her jaw drop and her body start to shiver…_No_.

"Go…away."

Suddenly, a soft caress was felt at her injured cheek, a surge of warmth pulsing through a face, a touch she longed for and an overwhelming emotion taking her by force. Jo could see the sapphire-blue eyes pleading for her to take her back despite the words she was saying…_ironic?_ The delicate hand which caressed her face cupped her face, trying to wipe away the frown the gunslinger was wearing. Pulling in by an indistinguishable force, Jo felt the red-head pressed against her form, uncertain hands now tracing her lips defining the curves that fit the girl's perfectly. Sapphire-blue now questioning crimson whether those words that she said meant anything, those words that she was hurting the gunslinger presence. Jo grinned which made the girl simply falter at bliss and now she knew whatever the girl was saying was just rubbish-pure rubbish.

"Go…"

Meg felt those were the only two words that could merely come out despite the urge to say out the gunslinger's name like she could minutes ago… However her mouth simply couldn't piece the words she wanted to say-. The only she could express her emotions was through her expressions and her actions; and the gunslinger could somehow understand regardless of the rejections she was saying. Feeling the skin of the gunslinger made her heart melt and own body shiver in pleasure…She wanted the gunslinger to take her away, to replace all those marks with kisses, to erase to memories of what was happening away, to shower her with affections that she knew the gunslinger kept hidden; and to share the love they both understood would and could never broken.

"…away."

Brushing her lips against the from in front of her, Meg knew she needed to get back to reality and she too knew the gunslinger wanted her to be on the same page, and she knew very well a kiss was all they needed. There it was established…

* * *

I felt sick writing this chapter, all rushed and not properly thought through...due to an emotional problem I faced recently. Well sorry for the long delay to all readers! This chapter goes out to Juliet, best wishes for the trip to France/Italy. - J-Crusader. 


	7. Interval for guilt and love

A moan…

A seductive one…

A pleasurable one…

Something which the gunslinger couldn't place in her mind…The soft lips which nibbled at her ear, those which let out long and satisfying moans and those which belong to a specific red-head who she loved dearly. Clinging onto her loose white shirt, the gunslinger knew every moan she heard from the red-head below her made her body shiver in pleasure and that it was something she had never experienced. These moans were far more exciting to hear than those she usually received, it was enticing and appealing; it literally made the gunslinger go insane. Now she had the red-head grasping tight onto her shirt, fingers trying to find a hold on her back to keep their close contact which both of them knew didn't want to part. Jo could feel the soft curve of the girl's face nuzzling up against her neck and the flaming red hair tangling them with her silver-white; it gave the gunslinger an indescribable feeling and she somehow knew this wouldn't stop… Softly licking the red marks she gave to the red-head, she tired her best to replace all those which the teen had given, adding a few more on the way; receiving more moans and whimpers from underneath. Feeling the red-head arch upwards, she could feel the soft flesh press against hers through the thin cotton of the white shirt; it just made the gunslinger shiver even more. A kiss, how it ignited the passion since their first and till now…it remained the same, the same tender lips enclosing, feeling an overwhelming emotion take over. Oh how they both love it!

Finding a good hold on the gunslinger, Meg tightened her lock around the silver-white head's neck, pushing in further. She slipped out another whimper as she felt the soft lips tend to another mark.

"Hnn."

Her hands were roaming…really roaming and the gunslinger knew this wasn't to be happening just yet. However her hands simply couldn't control their desire to feel the red-head once again. From the soft curves of her face to the soft tenderness of her pink lips and slowly down the neck she sent butterfly kisses to, the gunslinger had her pleasure exploring the red-head's every single detail. How her neck ends to curve smoothly to her shoulder and the supple flesh that protrudes out to end with a hard tip. The gunslinger inhaled the sweet intoxicating smell the red-head gave, slipping her hands further down to pick her up the press even further…there was simply no room to separate them and both of them made sure of that. The girl underneath her jerked slightly as she felt the gunslinger's hand travel round and up to her chest, leaving tingling cold traces.

"Jo!"

The gunslinger smirked as she heard the girl yelp underneath her grasp, playing with the bare flesh in her hands. Sensing that her shirt was now fully taken off, all she could feel was the warmth the gunslinger gave out to keep her warm and Meg took all she could. As she felt the fingers cupping at her chest she couldn't help but sing the moans which she knew melted the gunslinger, sending ever flowing shivers. Sending her tongue down the curve of the red-head's flesh, the gunslinger tasted what she considered people's definition of heaven's taste. She could feel the red-head arch further up, delicate legs now wrapping round her waist, trying to keep up with the sensation that the she gave. Every place where she travelled to, Jo could feel the emotion sweeping over her, pulsing through her veins to keep on going…both of them knew it was empowering them.

How long has it been for the gunslinger to do such an act on the red-head below her? Six weeks and four days? Jo rubbed her cheek with the warm hand that caressed, pressing further to make sure she was there; it's been that long…how she missed the feeling. Lowering down to meet the unattended pink lips, the silver-white head made sure she enjoyed every bit of this…

"_I…"_

_Nuzzling into the gunslinger chest, Meg tightened her embrace and curled up to acknowledge; taking in even scent that the gunslinger now gave…a new one which she couldn't recognise…It wasn't the usual gunpowder smell that she carried with her, it was indescribable but the red-head didn't care what it was…it was wonderful._

"_I…"_

_It was soft; it was hardly above a whisper yet Jo thought it was a yell she always gave when she became angry. Biting her lip once again, the gunslinger flinched slightly at the sudden movement the red-head gave…she wasn't to be hesitating; however her emotions couldn't spill like the red-head could. Returning the hug, the gunslinger shifted uneasily, pulling the red-head closer._

"_I lo…"_

_Jo felt her teeth shut instantly once she reached the second word of her sentence; it didn't really fit her tongue and it made her gut feel very uncomfortable. She felt the red-head twist slightly in her sudden tight embrace, focusing her sapphire-blue onto her own crimson, she cringed inside. The gunslinger knew very well that the girl with her could easily slip those words of love out and repeat it…never finding it to be a bore. Yet on the other hand, she knew that her own didn't like it at all; that made her affection even harder for her to be shown. Jo furrowed her brows and rubbed her cheek against the red-head trying to stall the silence she created after her 'proclamation of love'. The silver-white head pressed her body further to the red-head who gave out a small yelp of surprise for the sudden gesture, before curling up even more. Jo tried once more in her head, it was simply, it was only three words…three effortless movements of her mouth and it was done, however the gunslinger still fumbled._

"_I lov…"_

_Meg grabbed onto the white cotton on the gunslinger, minding the bruises she gave, mentally slapping her mind for doing such an act…wishing that her voice would come back to her box to say other than words like 'Go away.' The red-head wanted desperately to say the words to gunslinger, however in her so called 'lost in shock, fear and love' state, she could barely allow her mind do the talking. Well there was progress like the word 'Jo', the red-head smiled… Meg could sing the gunslinger's name like she used to, how she mouth would circle to form to allow the word to slip out. Looking up to meet the forever burning crimson, Meg heard the gunslinger fumble at the words she wanted to say._

_The silver-white head wrecked her brain…was there any other way to express her love without using such difficult words? Finding the sapphire-blue pools locked onto her frustrated expression, Jo quickly forced out a small grin before red-head would try to question. Feeling the weight shift in her lap and her arms breaking away from the girl's body, she found the red-head kneel softly on her, rising to caress. Jo was at a loss for words, it was out of the blue but it seemed to her that it meant something…like it was the red-head's turn to give her love after what she had done for the girl…after all that protection… The gunslinger slowly wrapped her arms around the slender torso that the red-head gave, pulling her in to accept the soft caress the girl did. Nonetheless Jo felt something was amiss, this was what the red-head always gave to her, the shower of affection that never seem to end. The affection and love that the girl gave was indefinite, it was just that the silver-white head barely realised until now. It was always her turn, her turn to give all the love and it never Jo's turns to show hers… The gunslinger loosened her embrace and got her tongue and her mouth ready…she had something easier to say…something she knew that the red-head would find very surprising. Gathering her lost courage, Jo drew in a deep breath, exhaling slowly she let the words slip as if it was rehearsed so many times._

"_It's my turn to love you."_

Meg heard the gunslinger chuckle ever so softly, above her she could see the smirk gradually appear. She felt her heart flutter as the silver-white head ducked her head into the nape of her neck to send more kisses. Gaining some reason back, the red-head whispered to the crimson eyed gunslinger, the same words that she said the night when she returned to 'their' room after six long weeks. Instantly, the gunslinger pulled back half licking her lips, her crimson eyes widened at the sentence. Meg knew very well that this shocked the gunslinger like how she was shocked by what the gunslinger said earlier; tracing the silver-white head's lips to her jaw line, she smiled deviously. She noticed that the gunslinger was literally shocked…literally, stopping every actions she did with the on her, Meg bit her lip. Tugging the now reluctant gunslinger, the red-head found that what she said wasn't at an appropriate time, this time she really felt her chest ache for the silver-white head touch to continue…she regretted saying, but it was true.

"Jo…" Meg tried to reason, however little did she realise the gunslinger tinted her cheeks light pink. Within a brief moment, she had her lips fully lock with the gunslinger's…now she had the tables turned.

Breathing out softly, Jo saw the red-head tense up as she slid her hand down the girl's body, enjoying every shudder that Meg gave against her touch. The gunslinger slowly pulled her head back, leaving the red-head below to gasp for air from the lingering touch of her lips. Barely satisfied with what she heard, the silver-white head nuzzled against the flaming red whispering against the girl's neck, sending another wave of shivers,

"Say it again."

Meg felt the gunslinger tighten her embrace as if trying to mesh them together, to erase all existence of space between them. Shuddering slightly, her hands grasped tight onto the thin cotton that the gunslinger wore, making sure she was there, she said it again only to the silver-white head and no one else. Meg was sure now; she had no regrets saying it again and again because she knew she'll get what she wants back.

Her hold around the red-head tightened even more, Jo was sure in no time that the girl beneath her would jokingly tell her that her lungs were being squashed by her constriction. She heard it again…and again, it was like on replay…never ending and always repeating, Jo grinned…

* * *

Pulling the red-head on top of her, she felt the warm hands travel up slowly to her face, caressing the cheek which gave the gunslinger a sting. Feeling the soft pain surge throughout her face, Jo sense the guilt emit from the red-head; the sapphire-blue pools wavered again…

"It's fine."

Short, straight and yet exceptionally pleasing to hear, Meg felt her hand above the gunslinger's cheek get squeezed softly by her lover's. Upon the forgiving crimson, the red-head shuddered…Meg knew it hurt, she knew it was sore; it was burning and full of pain and she was the one that gave it to the gunslinger. She etched all her pain and just raging hatred on the gunslinger never to know it wasn't her that would hurt be but someone else, sadly now she was mentally hurt just by seeing it on the silver-white's head. Pulling her hand out of the gunslinger's grasp, she kept it far away from the gunslinger's reach…she didn't want hurt the gunslinger again, never again. The caress was abruptly stopped…and Jo knew the red-head on top of her wasn't over the previous incident. Tracing her fingers up the red-head's bare chest, she felt Meg pull back as if her touch was poison. She could see the sapphire-blue opening to the essence of guilt. Biting back at the sight, Jo grasped tight onto the delicate form, dragging to the body down to meet hers…the gunslinger knew she had to solve it right now and by that she really needed the red-head to hear it out; and get it scarred into her mind.

"I already told you… It's fine."

She heard a soft word of denial and a shiver of guilt…Jo tightened her embrace and forced the sapphire-blue to look at her crimson,

"It's fine. It isn't sore, it doesn't sting; it doesn't hurt!"

She felt the red-head leap up and gather her hands away as if it was a tool use to torture, a tool for war…or what simply the gunslinger thought it was just a beautiful hand use to caress and to send touches that made her shiver. Now she finally heard the red-head voice, clear, pure and sweet but still tainted in her own guilt of nothing.

"It _doesn't_ hurt?! It does Jo! It does!"

Now the gunslinger could literally feel the weight of the red-head's guilt fall onto her - she really had it over the moon. She could feel the tension build in the red-head's words; it was like all she wanted to say in those moments of silence were those words of guilt and shame. Jo furrowed her brows together, propping herself up on her elbows; she tired to continue her short protest, only to be swiftly cut off,

"It does hurt Jo! I can see it!"

It was instant, fast and stern although the gunslinger knew she didn't mean it…but she had to get it into the girl's mind.

"NO. You can't see it."

* * *

I'm stuck onto Strawberry Panic!! I really need to get over the need of writing more new stories. Ah many thanks to my reviewers for wishing me to get better esp to joz, I'm getting better by the second : - J-Crusader 


	8. Comply to the nature of love

Who wouldn't be fooled by the creamy delicate skin that she had held, the hour glass figure that curved, the sapphire-blue eyes that sparkled innocence and the flaming red hair that could one way or another ignite a drive that couldn't be turned off.

Jo knew she would.

Every tiny aspect of the red-head would automatically drive her insane!

* * *

Holding the light bottle within her firm grip, the silver-white head stared lazily at the cold atmosphere that gathered outside the trailer. The cool early breeze that sang its melancholic tune rang deftly in the gunslinger's head, engulfing her body in a temperate chill. Crimson wavering uncertainly, she strained her head back, hearing the mild cracks that ran up her neck. Setting her gaze onto the shutting lights of the neon central in Tokyo, she bit her lip. Dawn had made its entrance quietly as night gave up its endearing nature, it couldn't hold for long and so was the gunslinger. Setting the empty glass bottle onto the floor, she picked her hands up to her face, pressing them deep onto her closed eyes. Erasing her tiredness, the gunslinger unwillingly allowed a loud yawn to escape her mouth. Moving her hands away from her face, she gently brushed against the harsh scratch the flaming red-head gave to her. Jerking back slightly, she bit back her lip, feeling the copper taste swirl on her tongue. Tracing the scratch softly, down and up, clean and swiftly, like a knife that cut a fresh fruit into half, the gunslinger felt her body tense up. Pulling her finger away from her injured cheek, the silver-white head felt the second cool breeze wrap around her, the lingering warmth that the red-head gave away its presence as if it would willingly surrender… like how the sapphire-blue willingly surrender to the guilt that still remain imprinted in her heart, the clear give-away sign etched onto the gunslinger's face. 

Feeling her white bangs brush across her face, her crimson picked up the slow orange tint that brightened the hard asphalt…the orange. Her crimson eyes wandered further, searching vainly, until her mouth formed into a thin line of satisfaction. The seven bullet holes that made its _grand_ display, randomly placed on the asphalt – not that randomly, more likely that was to be aimed at the teen's slow feet that _didn't_ want to leave the vicinity fast enough. The gunslinger _laughed_, now that was most enjoyable part. That long interval that came after, the seconds, the minutes, the hours that seemed that timed had stopped, the gunslinger was glad for it, yet not everything was she glad of. The orange tint that brightened, reached her boots that her sore feet rested in, all that running, all that panting…she made it in time. Crimson closing slightly from the small gleam the bottle gave off once under the orange glare - the next day was here, and that was the slow progress of how the night's events went by. The gunslinger fingered the glass bottle on the ground, its hard glassy exterior yet easily broken with careless hands. Closing her eyes once again, the gunslinger strained her ears to hear the soft hums of the running water, the hot steam that she could feel caress her skin so rare, and the unnatural silence that uttered inerasable guilt. Smoothing the cotton white shirt that clung to her lanky frame, her dark navy blue pants creased in simplicity, following her legs as they were bent to reach the asphalt from where she was seated. Concentrating onto the soft waterfall of water inside the trailer, the gunslinger frowned slightly as it was unwelcomingly disturbed by footsteps that came with heavy panting and a voice that she knew belonged to a familiar person. Still leaving her eyes closed, she propped her arm up, resting her chin onto her hand, she hadn't spoken much in the past hour since the red-head turned her back to their room, and silence was negotiable. Now words were needed to inform the _pathetic_ boy that stood before her,

"You're _late_ Kyouhei."

* * *

Running…running…and always running. Running from? Running from something she didn't even know nor did she. Sinking deep into the water that surrounded her, her sapphire-blue eyes closed as she submerged herself. Blowing small bubbles out of her mouth, her skin crawled; the water that was once lukewarm was now cold. She could feel the water that condensed above her drip onto the surface, disrupting the smooth surface of the water. Biting her lips as she could no longer find air to blow out, the red-head kept her head under the liquid. She wanted to gone, to disappear as how she came to be, easy as how she slipped out of her mother's womb, and easily forget every memory she even had about her parents in the first place. Yet it was how she easily fell in love with the gunslinger that she saved and in return saved her; how easily she showed her love and how easily she could have break it. She felt her chest tighten and her throat constrict in pain – she needed air, yet she didn't want to get up, she wanted to let go. Pushing her head up, the red-head opened her eyes, her mouth opened, and her lungs taking in whatever she could breathe in; in the end she couldn't go. 

Breaking the calm surface with ripples that she created, she curled herself up, hugging her bare legs; her hair clinging messily to her body. Her sapphire-blue eyes watched the closed door, hoping that it will open, either waiting for someone to chase her out – someone… making that the gunslinger would have to be that someone then would she listen. Looking down her bare body, she felt stripped naked, vulnerable as she traced the pathway that the gunslinger left in the night, the soft red marks that stood prominent on her creamy skin. Another drop of water fell from the ceiling, landing lightly on her nose, like how the gunslinger rubbed gently against her. Bringing her hands up to her face, she smacked them hard onto her cheeks, she needed that – no, a punch was much more suited. The guilt…guilty for creating such a mess, for Kyouhei, for Ray, for Sei, for Amy, for Jo and lastly for her. Tracing her cheek, she shuddered, that she knew she was guilty for injuring, for hurting the love of her life. The scratch, or was it scratches…either one however she knew she wasn't suppose to have done it. She knew it stung, it hurt and it was sore, yet the gunslinger kept insisting it didn't. Up till the point where she herself gave up and let guilt swarm over her, declining the offer the gunslinger gave for both of them to retreat back into their room.

Pushing her wet fringe back from her face, she heard the low hum of the insulator, and the muffled crackles of frying that came from the kitchen not to far away, it was a trailer anyway. Kyouhei was here making the first morning meal since he came back from his vacation, the red-head was glad, something decent to eat after this long. Sei and Amy should be back by tonight, since their itinerary said so. The gunslinger…the silver-white head…Jo…should be…coming in… right now to get her, yet the door stood closed as she heard the young chief hum to unknown tune from the pop industry. She should be, shouldn't she - the gunslinger stepping in softly and inviting her out of the bath to get her ready for another boring…no, exciting day. The sapphire-eyes glanced at the frosted plastic that separated her from the area outside. Focussing onto the swirls that danced on the plastic, little did she notice the white figure that stood outside it, until the low voice cut the air like a bullet tearing into the atmosphere.

The figure didn't need permission to slip in silently, she just did, like the red-head waited. Closing the door ever so quietly, she found crimson staring straight to her sapphire. The thin scratch that displayed on her cheek was muted by the soft colour of red. The red-head looked away, quickly avoiding the gaze that she couldn't yet accept after seeing what she had given. Pulling her legs closer, she heard the soft footfalls come closer to her half-submerged figure. She bit back the urge to move away from the figure that came closer, but once feeling her body come into contact with cold hands, she couldn't help but melt. Feeling the water level rise and the gunslinger step into the water, she couldn't help but pull the strong frame towards her. Guilt or no guilt, she wanted her now, by her side and to tell her once that everything was just that not going according to plan. Nonetheless, she didn't get what she wanted, all that she could do was to wrap her arms around the silver-white head and press her body against the soaked cotton that the figure wore. That lasted for seconds and that was all, cold hands managed to get her hands around the gunslinger's neck, bringing them up to the injured cheek that she didn't dare even look at. She jerked back, but that the gunslinger was readily expecting, forcing her hand to press against the harsh scratch.

Meg tensed up immediately, her sapphire-blue looking up, only to find the crimson closed. Slowly bringing her hand down to her lips, the red-head jerked in surprise as soft kisses were planted on her fingers, the nails that etched that terrible scratch onto the gunslinger face. Once again, like last night, the gunslinger showed her forgiveness over and over again, yet she never wanted to be accepted. Now it was shown again, and the gunslinger was not going to give up. Curling her naked form against the silver-white, she gripped hard onto the soft material under the water, burying her face to the crook of her lover's neck, she felt water roll down her face. From her wet hair? From the water? Naturally it came pouring down from her eyes, like this she knew before. The other cold hand slipped up round her waist, tugging her closer, and her matted hair sticking onto the pale face of the gunslinger; the gunslinger's lips still issuing soft, caressing kisses to every of her finger; not a single area on it was it missed by those lips. Feeling her chest heave in to control her sobs, she heard the fast yet strong beat of the gunslinger's heart, racing as fast as her when she was lovingly embrace as of now. Biting her lips, a whimper of surrender finally came out to the gunslinger.

Jo could feel the grip on her shirt tighten, the bare figure pressing closer to her frame, the soft cries and the guilt that was erased by the salty tears. Pulling the red-head closer, she locked her hands tightly with the red-head, opening her crimson eyes, she found sapphire-blue watering like a tiny waterfall. Feeling the warmth engulfing her slowly like it always did when she was near her, the gunslinger smirked. Rubbing her face against the wet flaming red hair, she felt the girl below her move to acknowledge her caress, the cries quietening to a steady breathing rhythm. Planting a swift kiss on her forehead, the gunslinger felt the girl snuggle closer, the water rushing over the brim. Like how it would be, before, after, and now, like yesterday, tomorrow and today, things were uncertain yet the gunslinger knew this affection, this passion, the nature would never broken. Like how she repelled but in the end simply comply…comply with the nature of love, like what nature wanted time to be and not to be.

Natural… Jo melted as the red-head brushed her form lovingly against hers. The night before – contemplating, thinking…in the end arriving back to square one with a new start, same faces just a new adventure. The gunslinger smirked as the red-head reached up to place a chaste kiss on her lips, lingering, pleasing and mostly, definitely touching. Things would have to go along with nature, and both of them didn't really mind what nature had made love for them.

Running…at least they weren't running away anymore.

For they would simply comply…

Comply with the nature of love.

* * *

Healthy once again, and here goes to the second last chapter of comply with the nature of love. It goes to all readers who have been waiting for so long and especially to Juliet (all the best!). Once again - J-Crusader. 


	9. End: It will be a great story

I don't need an alarm clock to tell me that I am late. My alarm would simply be the click of guns at my face or harsh banging of my apartment door. That is why I make it an effort to not be late. Sei usually says that it is fine if I'm a tad bit late since after all I'm will be their _only_ chef. However the thought of a hungry gunslinger is not wonderful to think of.

Usually I would pack my stuff in a hurry in my culinary class before leaving for the trailer to prepare dinner for the three girls. However one day, a fellow classmate of mine stopped me and asked why I was in such a rush. I told him the valid reasons; working for a crazy gunslinger, two beautiful girls and a wicked high-tech girl won't really kill me as a chef…right? He offered his services to help me wash and pack the culinary things so I wouldn't be in rush. I gladly and thankfully accepted his help. Who wouldn't want help if my next destination would be the last? Or sometimes I would say. Sometimes I think too much about who I work for. Sometimes I really wished I never ever moved to Tokyo, Shibuya. However if I didn't, my life wouldn't be the adventure I am having now. Now that I have thought about it… I do enjoy working for them.

Ray helped me for a few days straight without complaining, until one day he stopped me and asked whether he could tag along to see what kind of services I offered. I didn't mind, after all he has been helping me a lot. So after class, both of us went straight to the trailer to prepare dinner. The next few moments were the same; Sei usually was the one that greeted me at the door followed by Amy who couldn't help but pounce on me, asking me continuously what I would be making for dinner. I introduced Ray to the both of them, before excusing myself to the kitchen to prepare the meals. I didn't see the gunslinger or the cowgirl, so I thought that they were out on an assignment. Ray struck up a lively conversation between Sei and himself; Amy was out of the picture as she bounded towards me for food.

By the time dinner was set and ready to eat, the door slid open to reveal the silver-white haired gunslinger followed by the ever hyper red-head that zoomed to the table. Meg loves eating food and for some reason she never gets fat…I've never asked her why, but I much of guessed that her metabolism rate was extremely high that she is able to retain such a figure. Well the other sensible part of me just screamed and told me that running around with the gunslinger would definitely help lose weight. I agreed with both…all in all they both did make sense. I heard Sei introduce the other two to Ray as I prepared washed up, and I noticed the small tint of pink blossoming on his face as Meg sent a cheery smile to him. So it must be a one-sided love eh?

The gunslinger nodded silently and started eating, sometimes I don't even know when she's really hungry or not. She's not like Amy or Meg, at least both of them know how to fully use their expressions. Ray started to become fidgety as we started eating; he seemed to stammer uncontrollably when Meg started a conversation with Sei and I. He blushed into a total new shade of red for my eyes to see as Meg accidentally brushed her bare arm across him. I don't know whether Sei or Amy noticed it, but I certainly did. It was the usual…right? It's a man's normal instinct to fall head over heel over a totally sexy babe like Meg…right? Sometimes I wonder if I'm considered a _normal_ man…

For the next few days, Ray tagged along with me to the trailer, and everyday I watched him become bolder and bolder. He somehow played his charms on Meg, and I was certain he thought he had won over her heart when she said yes to go out with him to eat. To eat… Meg would do anything to eat, I could ask her that and she would simply allow herself to fall into a trap. Sometimes she just doesn't think twice. Sei just laughed along with Amy when she heard the conversation between Meg and Ray, I bet they had the same thought in mind. Who wouldn't? However the gunslinger kept it somewhat beyond her silence, making things seem out of place, so I quickly came up with an excuse to bring Ray home along with me. I didn't want a gun fight that included me; I was caught in one and it was definitely _not_ enjoyable.

So I took an opportunity and asked Ray one day what he really thought about Meg. He simply laughed and hit my back playfully, "She's my type, and I'm not letting anyone steal that chance away from me."

I choked on my udon when I heard that…his type? Steal that chance? I wanted to scream at him and say, 'She is already taken!' But I didn't…sometimes I realise I don't have the guts to voice out my thoughts. He grinned like a mad maniac after he said that. I was sure I felt shivers run through my spine. After culinary class, I came out to find Meg waiting for me, but to my horror, there was the orange haired boy talking to her. Oh and I thought things wouldn't get worse. However I seem to notice that only recently has the red-head have taken a slight liking towards Ray. Now that was odd.

For the next four weeks maybe a month or so, Ray followed me back to the trailer, taking turns to cook and prepare dinner, and luckily I still do the breakfast and the lunches or else I wouldn't be still working here. Sei didn't pay him; she just took advantage of him…well more food for them, the merrier they became…especially Amy and Meg. However I sensed that the gunslinger weren't taking things as they seemed on the outside. I thought for a minute that it was just my eyes, but I soon realised it wasn't…she was irritated and annoyed…by what, I just couldn't seem to figure.

What surprised me the last was that Meg actually acknowledged him when he asked her out…on a date! I know that may seem totally out of the ordinary for the Meg that I know, but she certainly did agree. I have no idea what she did for that night, but the next day when I asked Ray, he said the both of them sure did have a lot of fun. Fun…I didn't want to know what _fun_.

When time passed, the gunslinger certainly did change and she was constantly changing…and I know that that isn't good. Instead of normal stares she gives me when I say something stupid, she'll be giving me a stare that literally sends me cowering back to my culinary class. I have no idea what got into her, but it apparently was still around. Her relationship with Meg began to drift and drift further apart, that even Amy, the person most oblivious to the things around her, came and asked me if the gunslinger was doing fine. Sei began to question me was it her or was it really that the two began to have more fights over the most petty things like the last fry on the plate when I could just make another batch. Yet the funniest thing was that the silver-white head refuse to sleep in the room they shared. She gave no reason…she just didn't want to…and when she said it, I could actually see the rage roll off her tongue. I never saw crimson so full of jealousy.

I came down with a bad flu that lasted for a week that I had to call up Sei to find a replacement. She didn't say anything about letting Ray replacing me, so I thought at least the gunslinger would have some peace. Unfortunately, the high heaven said refused to let her some peace for Ray came banging away at my door, giving me no room to refuse his offer to help in preparing the three meals the three girls required. I felt stupid!

At the start of my leave, Sei told me that she and Amy would be leaving for a business trip to China. I wanted to protest by saying that leaving the gunslinger and the cowgirl behind with Ray would only be a disaster, however again the words didn't slip. I think she was able to read my mind as she assured me that both the girls would solve it between themselves and by themselves…no one was going to tell them what to do…they were made for each other anyway. I'm sure if Ray heard it, his head would have blasted the ceiling like a rocket.

For three days straight, I didn't hear a single word from them or Ray. So I silently hoped that everything went be fine. Not until the last day I heard loud banging at my door and a familiar voice that was on the verge of dying. I quickly went to the door to find a trembling orange haired teen grasping tight onto me trying his best to stand. His face was bruised and a small burn mark could be seen on his cheek, he was gasping a breath as if he was going to die. I fumbled as he fell into my arms before passing out, I remember his voice hoarse and full of fear, "Kyouhei… that_thing…save me!" _

I couldn't heal him in my apartment, so I sent him to the doctors to only end up sending him to the hospital for a few broken bones. How he got those injuries…I just didn't want to ask, I didn't dare to ask. After leaving him in hospital to recover, I realised I was late to prepare breakfast for the two girls. I arrived panting to find the gunslinger sitting outside in unusual wear that I won't normal see her in. She wore long pants…what had gotten into her? She looked tired as she complained me about being late. I just smirked as I followed her into the trailer.

To my horror, everything was so messy. There were pieces of broken china on the ground, a bullet hole, a small stain of blood and a huge amount of rubbish. I made a guess of what might have happened, but for the third time I felt the words still at my throat…Ugh, I am very absolutely pathetic! I informed the gunslinger that she should clean the mess, but she just looked over her shoulder and turned back without an answer or even a shrug…I guessed as much whatever I thought last night did really happened. Eventually I cleaned up the mess and went to prepare breakfast, when I finished I found the gunslinger and the red-head no where insight. I shrugged and went to set the table to find the small note that read: Kyouhei is on vacation, leave him alone. Sei. I laughed; Sei really knew how to lie to save me from the gunslinger from rampaging into my house demanding why I never showed up. Even if she knew I was sick, she would be still going after me. I would like to tell her one day, I wasn't a machine.

I sat at the table to find a set of hand made dolls lying on the side. I could tell that it was done by the red-head, only would that girl make such a sweet object of her feelings. I smiled as I put it down, realizing my ears picked up a faint sound of running water from the bathroom, maybe Meg was in there all the while, and the gunslinger went out when he was busy in the kitchen. I sighed…what a unique group of people I worked for.

The door opened a few minutes later, and to my astonishment I found a dry Meg and a totally wet gunslinger come out behind her. I turned away in an instant to find myself blushing madly at the thought I had in mind… wait, am I now some pervert? I heard the gunslinger's low voice tell Meg something before she turned and headed for their room. I looked up to find sapphire-blue eyes gleaming mischievously at me. I knew something happened in there. I shivered…I don't want to know.

For the next few days I realised something amiss, Ray avoided me every time I tried to talk to him, the gunslinger seemed to have gotten a thorn out of her foot and Meg seemed to have forgotten a teen called Ray and self-proclaimed that she found heaven. I had no idea what happened in that week…no one wanted to tell me.

* * *

"Kyouhei." 

I turned to find a pair of sapphire-blue eyes staring at me. I stopped cutting the green onion I had on the chopping board and faced the red-head, she looked a bit worried. I nodded to tell her I was listening to her. So she continued,

"Having you been hearing noises before dinner."

I rose an eyebrow and shook my head, "No, I haven't." I added it in since she looked as if she didn't believe me.

She nodded and walked back into her room. I sighed and resumed my cutting as Amy watched the television screen; Sei was out buying me the necessities. And then I heard the loudest moan in my entire life… and that I almost made me cut my finger!

Turning to look out of the kitchen, I saw Amy a bit shocked as I was and we both peered at the door of 'their' room. I heard it again. Now I knew by what she meant by 'noise'.

* * *

It seemed that everything was starting all over again, like the old days…except that things were just getting more exciting by the hour. Maybe everything I said previously was just a dream…but how can it be? It is just my eyes isn't? I wish I could have been there when things happened; it would be just like a story won't it? 

Yeah…I think it will be a great story about the both of them. Gorgeous cowgirl Meg and The crazy burst angel, Jo.

It_ will_ be really great.

* * *

The end! Thank you all readers for waiting so long for the ending chapter of comply with the nature of love. All of you were great! Thank you all for you reviews and I hope you have enjoyed coming with me to the end. I'll be trying my best to update my incomplete works. 'Akeome the longest battle ' is the current one I'll be working on, hope you will have the time to enjoy some ShizNat fun! This chapter goes out to all burst angel fans! Cheers! - J-Crusader 


End file.
